Wer mit wem?
by Mine Snape
Summary: Das 'Goldene Trio' hat sein letztes Jahr auf Hogwarts erfolgreich abgeschlossen und Hermine kehrt als Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste für ein aufregendes Jahr zurück nach Hogwarts. Was machen Severus und Minerva alleine im Raum der Wünsche und was passiert, wenn Hermine und Albus ins Spiel kommen?
1. Hermines Rückkehr

**Kapitel 1 - Hermines Rückkehr**

Hermine stand vor den großen Schlosstoren mit den geflügelten Ebern und summte glücklich vor sich hin. Sie hatte es doch _tatsächlich_ geschafft! Sie würde nach Hogwarts zurückkehren um dort Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste zu unterrichten! Vor zwei Monaten hatte sie eine Eule von Albus Dumbledore bekommen, die einen Brief mitgebracht hatte, in dem er sie fragte, ob sie sich trauen würde, diesen Posten anzunehmen. Auch wenn die Stelle wie verhext sei. Spontan hatte sie zugesagt, und sie bereute diese Entscheidung nicht. Da hörte sie auch schon eilige Schritte auf sie zukommen. Im nächsten Moment wurden die Tore geöffnet und sie sah das riesige Schloss vor sich.

"Guten Abend, Miss Granger!", vernahm sie die Stimme ihrer ehemaligen Verwandlungslehrerin. "Herzlich willkommen zurück in Hogwarts!", sagte Professor McGonagall.

Hermine strahlte und antwortete: "Hallo, Professor! Wirklich schön, wieder hier zu sein!"

Auch Professor McGonagall schien sich zu freuen, dass eine ihrer Lieblingsschülerinnen zurück im Schloss war. "Kommen Sie mit, kommen Sie, Miss Granger. Der Schulleiter und die anderen Lehrer müssten mittlerweile alle drinnen versammelt sein."

Hermine folgte ihr über die Schlossgründe in die Große Halle. Sie war menschenleer, sah jedoch noch genauso aus, wie Hermine sie in Erinnerung gehabt hatte. Der Lehrertisch war besetzt. Albus Dumbledore strahlte ihr entgegen, ebenso wie alle anderen Lehrer. Außer natürlich Snape. Der blickte mürrisch in die andere Richtung.

"Willkommen zurück, Hermine!", donnerte da auch schon Dumbledores Stimme freundlich durch die Halle. Sie ging auf die Professoren zu, um sie zu begrüßen. Jedem schüttelte sie die Hand und erntete freundliche Worte. Nur Snape ließ nicht mehr als ein wenig einladendes Knurren hören.

Als alle sich beruhigt hatten, sagte Dumbledore: "Dann lasst uns essen!" Speisen erschienen auf dem Tisch und es gab ein fröhliches Miteinander. Schließlich wandte sich Dumbledore an Professor McGonagall: "Nun, Minerva, wenn Sie so freundlich wären und Professor Granger ihre Räume zeigen würden?"

Diese nickte. "Natürlich. Kommen Sie, Hermine, ich werde ihnen mal zeigen, wo Sie die nächste Zeit verbringen werden." Hermine erhob sich und erntete ein allgemeines "Gute Nacht!". Severus starrte sie an. Blickte an ihr hinab. Dann sah er zu Minerva und runzelte leicht die Stirn. Hermine verstand nicht, was es damit auf sich hatte, aber es war ihr auch egal. Schließlich war es nur _Snape_. Das Funkeln in Severus´Augen war ihr entgangen, da sie schon zu weit von ihm entfernt stand.  
Sie gingen den Korridor entlang, keiner sagte etwas.

Abrupt blieb Minerva stehen und wies mit ihren langen, dünnen Fingern nach links. "Hier sind Ihre Schlafräume, Hermine. Wenn Sie noch Fragen haben, stehen wir alle gerne zur Verfügung. Morgen Abend werden die Schüler eintreffen. Wann das Festessen ist, wissen Sie mittlerweile, nehme ich an." Sie schmunzelte. "Was Sie mit dem morgigen Tag anstellen, können Sie selbst entscheiden. Eine gute erste Nacht zurück in Hogwarts!"

Hermine hatte natürlich die ganze Zeit aufmerksam zugehört und bedankte sich nun. "Ihnen auch eine gute Nacht!", wünschte sie.

Minerva lächelte zum Dank und verließ Hermine. Diese seufzte und betrat ihre Räume. Sie war überwältigt. Alles war in ein orangerotes Licht getaucht, vor ihr war ein riesiges Fenster, von dem aus sie die Gewächshäuser und die Schlossgründe sehen kommte, davor stand ein großer, edler Schreibtisch, in der linken Ecke befand sich ein wunderschönes Himmelbett, daneben 2 große Kleiderschränke aus glänzend hellem Holz. In der Mitte stand ihr Gepäck. Nach rechts war eine Tür. Hermine öffnete sie und fand sich in einem Bad wieder, wie sie es noch nie gesehen hatte: Die Wände waren blau-weiß, in ihnen spiegelte sich das Meer, die Hälfte des Bads nahm eine swimmingpoolähnliche Badewanne ein über der mindestens 10 Reihen Wasserhähne waren. Sie kannte ähnliche aus dem Vertrauensschülerbad und schloss daraus, dass auch hier aus jeder Reihe verschiedenfarbiges oder -duftendes Wasser herausspritzen müsse. Auf der anderen Seite war eine Dusche, die widerum mindestens 10 Brausen aufzuweisen hatte. Hermine beschloss, gleich nach dem Auspacken ein Bad zu nehmen...in herrlichem Jasminduft schweben...  
_Träumen kannst du später! Jetzt musst du was tun!_  
Also ging sie wieder in den anderen Raum und machte sich an ihr Gepäck. Als endlich alles sicher verstaut war, lief sie träge vor Müdigkeit zur Badtür.

Am nächsten morgen schlief sie bis halb zehn, was erstaunlich spät war. Den Tag verbrachte sie in der Bibliothek um Informationen und Unterrichtsmaterial zu sammeln. Am späten Nachmittag machte sie sich auf den Weg zurück in ihre Räume um sich für das Empfangsessen zurechtzumachen. Sie probierte fast alle Kleider durch, die sie finden konnte. Schließlich hatte sie sich für ein langes schwarzes entschieden, es dann aber doch lieber wieder weggelegt (der Ausschnitt war etwas zu groß, fand sie) und ein weinrotes mit einem nicht so großem Ausschnitt und schlüpfte in ihre weißen Stöckelschuhe...um dann festzustellen, dass die schwarzen besser dazu passten. Als sie endlich fertig angezogen und geschminkt war, lief sie in die Große Halle. Dort herrschte bereits fünf Minuten später ein reger Tumult.

Der Hogwarts-Express hatte die Schüler sicher in die Schule gebracht, denn überall ertönten laute Rufe und viele begrüßten sich herzlich. Einige warfen Hermine fragende oder bewundernde Blicke zu, denn sie sah ja nun wirklich nicht schlecht aus! Am Lehrertisch angekommen, bemerkte sie, dass sie nun, während der Schulzeit, neben Severus Snape saß, der sich am vorigen Tag ans andere Ende gesetzt hatte, wo nun die offenbar heute erst angekommene Professor Sinistra Platz genommen hatte. Snape, den sie, wie sie sich geschworen hatte, _nie_ mit Vornamen anreden würde, knurrte ihr ein verächtliches "Guten Abend, _Miss Granger_!" zu.

Sie kam nur zu einem nicht weniger verächtlichen "Guten Abend!", dann wandte er sich bereits von ihr ab. Dumbledore hatte den _Wortwechsel_ in sich hinein grinsend mitverfolgt und erhob sich nun. "Willkommen zu einem neuen Schuljahr in Hogwarts!" Tosender Beifall ertönte. Da gingen auch schon die Türen auf und Minerva trat, gefolgt von vielen kleinen neuen Erstklässlern in die Große Halle.  
Nach der Auswahl der Neuen erhob sich Dumbledore erneut und sagte: "Ihr wisst, es gibt eine Zeit, um Reden zu halten, aber es gibt auch eine Zeit zum Essen. Also - schlagt erstmal zu! Guten Appetit!" Wieder klatschten und pfiffen die Schüler. Die köstlichsten Speisen, alles von Salat bis Hühnerbein, erschienen auf den Tischen.

Als der Geräuschpegel stieg und alle fertig waren, erhob Dumbledore sich ein drittes Mal und dröhnte: "Ruhe, bitte! Ich möchte euch eure neue Lehrerin in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste vorstellen. Professor Hermine Granger!" Als Hermine aufstand, verfielen die Schüler in einen regelrechten Donnerschwall an Applaus. Sie grinste in die Runde und setzte sich wieder hin. Der Schulleiter hatte Schwierigkeiten, wieder Ruhe einkehren zu lassen und zwinkerte der neuen Professorin kurz zu. "Du bist ja schon sehr beliebt! Und wer könnte den Schülern das verdenken?", witzelte er und machte sich dann an die übliche Ansprache.  
Währenddessen war Snape in Gedanken versunken. Immer wieder hatte er sich dabei ertappt, seine ehemalige Schülerin, die er immer so gehasst hatte und zu allem Überflüss auch noch ein Schlammblut war, anzustarren, wenn sie nicht hinsah(natürlich gab es viel mehr Momente, in denen sie nicht in seine Richtung sah, als andersrum!). Ihre Kurven waren eigentlich schon reizend... aber hatte er nicht gerade seine Vorliebe für Minerva entdeckt? Was wollte er mit der _Granger_?

* * *

Hermine saß allein in ihrem Büro und arbeitete den Stoff für die erste Unterrichtsstunde, die sie machen würde, aus. _Tja... was soll ich mit den Zweitklässlern machen? Ich glaub, ich hör mir mal an, was sie schon alles gemacht haben..._  
Sie ging sehr früh schlafen, schließlich wollte sie morgen fit sein! Und das konnte sie nur mit viiiel Schlaf...


	2. Innere Zwiespälte

**Kapitel 2 - Innere Zwiespälte**

Der nächste Morgen brach an, und Hermine ging frühzeitig zum Frühstück. Sie fand in der Halle nur Snape vor, der auf seinem Platz saß und sie kurz anschaute, dann aber wieder auf seinen Teller sah. Sie schritt erhobenen Hauptes und fragte ihn dann, mehr ironisch als ernst: "Na, gut geschlafen? Schöne Nacht gehabt?" Wie zu erwarten gab er nicht mehr als ein unverständliches Knurren zur Antwort, drehte sich dann aber doch noch zu ihr um und raunte leise: "Natürlich, _Miss Granger_! Meine Nächte hier sind immer schön, seit ich es mir zur Gewohnheit gemacht habe, des nachts durch die Korridore zu streichen und dummen, unwissenden, frechen Gryffindors ihre letzten Hauspunkte abzuziehen!"  
Sie starrte ihn verbissen an, mit sich selbst ringend, ob sie nun einen Wutanfall kriegen oder zurückfauchen sollte. Sie entschied sich für Letzteres und setzte ein Lächeln auf. "Vielen Dank für den Tipp, _Professor_! Dann weiß ich ja, was ich in der nächsten Nacht machen werden. Und übrigens - es ist _Professor_ Granger!"  
Sie rissen beide erschrocken die Köpfe nach vorne, wo ein leises Glucksen zu hören war. Dort stand Albus Dumbledore. Grinsend.  
"Einen wunderschönen guten Morgen!", verkündete er strahlend.  
Hermine grinste, Snape grunzte und wandte sich entgültig wieder seinem Teller zu. Es war zu offensichtluch, dass er nicht gestört werden wollte, also winkte Dumbledore sie zu sich und meinte leise: "Na, ihr scheint euch ja zu mögen!" Dann wurde er ernst und fuhr fort: "Nein, ehrlich, kommst du klar mit ihm? Er ist ein bisschen schwierig, aber das dürfte dir ja mittlerweile bekannt sein! Also...schaut zu, dass zumindest nicht allzu viele Schüler von euren Auseinandersetzungen mitbekommen. Sonst sehe ich es kommen, dass schon bald viele Gerüchte um euch beiden die Runde machen werden! Gerüchte, die natürlich nicht stimmen!", fügte er auf Hermines entsetzten Blick hin hinzu. "Okay, geht klar! Damit kann ich leben!" Dumbledore verließ die Halle und Hermine kehrte auf ihren Platz zurück. Die ganze Zeit hatte sie Snapes Blick in ihrem Nacken (oder auch anderswo) gespürt. Als sie merkte, dass er nicht mehr in ihre Richtung schaute, grinste sie unwillkürlich. Da stürmten auch schon die ersten Schüler herein und er erhob sich und ging. Auch sie verließ kurze Zeit später die Halle, um den Unterricht noch einmal durchzugehen.

Albus saß in seinem Büro. "Weißt du, Fawkes, früher hab ich Aberforth immer Vorwürfe gemacht, er solle sich nicht so anstellen und Nina einfach um ein Date bitten. Er hat es getan. Und heute bewundere ich ihn deswegen, denn ich kann es nicht!" Fawkes blickte ihn mit unergründlicher Miene an und machte einen Sprung auf den Schreibtisch, um seinen besten Freund verstehend anzublinzeln. Dieser seufzte. "Du hast ja Recht, ich muss was tun. Aber was? Sie einfach fragen? Auf sie zugehen? Aber die Schüler, Fawkes. Die Schüler... Was werden sie wohl sagen? Nein, das geht nicht, ich muss diesen Gefühlen widerstehen. Aber ich liebe sie..." Der Phönix stolzierte noch einen Schritt auf Albus zu und schmiegte seinen Kopf in dessen Nacken. "Du kannst wirklich hervorragend trösten, Fawkes!" Er lächelte.

* * *

Zur selben Zeit unten in den Kerkern...  
_'Severus, was machst du? Du hast doch nicht ernsthaft vor, der Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor ein Liebesgeständnis zu machen!'_  
Seine Gedanken schweiften von Minerva McGonagall zu Hermine Granger.  
_'Sie sieht reizend aus...'_  
Sie ist ein Schlammblut! Und eine Streberin!  
_'Aber ihre Kurven... und ich bin auch kein Reinblüter!'_  
Na und?  
_'Ein mal, da ist doch nichts dabei... Ich kann ihr nicht widerstehen...'_  
Aber sonst machst du sie immer voll fertig!  
_'Da hab ich ihre Reize auch noch nicht entdeckt! Ach...'_

* * *

In McGonagalls Büro...  
_'Soll ich ihn fragen? Aber da ist auch noch Severus... Minerva! Du überlegst doch nicht allen Ernstes, ob du was mit Severus Snape anfangen willst! Außerdem kann er dich eh nicht leiden!'_

Hermine hatte ihren ersten Unterrichtstag gut überstanden und nahm nun ein wohlverdientes Bad. Sie wollte Snape nicht zu viel versprochen haben, also beschloss sie, tatsächlich noch einen Spaziergang im Schloss zu machen.  
Zwei Stunden später stand sie im siebten Stock und stellte tatsächlich schon drei Slytherins zur Rede, die schon seit fast einer Stunde in ihren Schlafsälen hätten sein sollen. Sie schickte sie "Ohne Widerrede!" dort hin und zog ihrem Haus fast triumphierend 20 Punkte ab. Kurz darauf geschah, was geschehen musste: Sie lief Snape direkt in die Arme. Sie war um eine Ecke im zweiten Stock gelaufen, um die auch er gerade eine enge Wendung hatte machen wollen.  
Doch statt sie anzuschreien, sagte er seidig: "Na, Miss Granger, wir halten also unsere Versprechen und wandern des Nachts durch die Gänge? Schon Erfolg gehabt?"  
Sie hätte in am liebsten angeschrien, doch sie gab ebenso geschmeidig zurück: "Oh ja, ihr Haus ist bereits um zwanzig Punkte ärmer!"  
Er funkelte sie böse an, raunte ihr im Vorbeilaufen aber noch ins Ohr: "Warten Sie nur, das wird Ihnen schon noch leid tun!" Es lag Belustigung in seiner Stimme, aber nicht nur das. Es hatte ganz anders geklungen als alles, was sie bisher von ihm gehört hatte.  
In Träumen schwelgend machte sie sich auf den Weg zurück in ihre Räume. Dort viel sie aufs Bett und dann sofort in einen tiefen Schlaf.

Severus Snape lief neben ihr her. Vor ihnen war ein riesiges Haus. Sie blickte an sich hinunter, sie spürte einen Druck in ihrer Hand und erblickte zwischen ihnen ein kleines Kind. "Mama! Papa! Ist das unser Haus?" Sie ließ ihren Blick zu Severus schweifen. Er nickte, und das kleine Kind riss sich von ihren Händen los und stürzte schnell richtung Haus...  
Plötzlich schreckte sie hoch. Erleichtert bemerkte sie, dass das alles nur ein Traum gewesen war. Doch ein kleiner Teil ihres Körpers sendete den Gedanken, dass sie soo erleichtert garnicht war. Schließlich, so fand sie, war Severus doch ziemlich attraktiv...  
_'Hermine, hörst du jetzt auf damit? Und außerdem hast du geschworen, ihn niemals mit "Severus" anzureden!'_  
Seufzend erhob sie sich und zog sich an. Wenn sie nochmal darüber nachdachte, so machte es ihr vielleicht doch ein bisschen zu viel Spaß, mit Snape zu streiten.


	3. Die erste Party

**Kapitel 3 - Die erste Party**

Beim Frühstück stellte sie fest, dass wohl ausnahmslos alle Schüler zur selben Zeit anwesend waren, was sonst nie der Fall war. Mit einem Blick an das Schwarze Brett bemerkte sie, dass dort ein neuer Zettel hing, auf dem stand, dass der Direktor zur Frühstückszeit etwas zu verkünden hätte. Sie nahm am Lehrertisch Platz. Sie wurde wohl schon erwartet, denn kaum war sie an ihrem Platz angelangt, erhob sich Dumbledore. "Guten Morgen, liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler, Lehrerinnen und Lehrer. Wie ihr alle gelesen habt, muss ich euch etwas mitteilen. Ich bin der Meinung, wir sollten dieses Jahr zwischenzeitlich ein paar Partys steigen lassen. Es könnten sich Klassenstufen, oder Häuser, wie ihr wollt, abwechseln, und diese Partys organisieren." Der Vorschlag erntete zustimmendes Gemurmel. Natürlich waren alle begeistert von dieser Idee, niemand hätte Dumbledore so etwas zugetraut. "An der ersten Party sollten alle anwesend sein, denke ich. Diese sollte von den Lehrern organisiert werden. Ob ihr die späteren Partys besucht oder nicht, steht euch frei. Diese sollten alle nach einem bestimmten Motto steigen. Die Lehrerparty trägt das Motto "Die Neuen", es geht darum, die Neuen kennenzulernen. Also beschäftigt euch viel mit ihnen! Die Party wird am Samstag stattfinden, und ab dann in 2-wöchentlichem Rhythmus. Und nun wünsche ich euch allen einen wunderschönen Tag!"

Nach dem, was Hermine mitbekam, war die Party _das_ Gesprächsthema in den nächsten Tagen. Alle schienen es gar nicht abwarten zu können bis Samstagabend.

* * *

Als es endlich soweit war, stand Hermine natürlich wieder stundenlang vor dem Spiegel. Diesmal entschied sich sich zum Schluss für das schwarze Kleid, bei dem ihr am Anfang der Woche der Ausschnitt zu groß vorgekommen war. Die war eine Party, also konnte sie so etwas doch anziehen!  
Als sie die große Halle trat, die sie am Mittag zusammen mit Minerva geschmückt hatte, wimmelte es dort schon von Schülern. Sie hatte erwartet, dass Dumbledore eine Ansprache halten würde, doch sie hatte sich geirrt. Dann fiel ihr ein, dass es schließlich eine Party war, und dass man dort wohl eher keine Ansprachen hielt. Die Lehrer hatte keine Kosten gescheut und sogar die Schicksaalsschwestern eingeladen, die gerade ihr erstes Lied anstimmten. Einige Schüler fingen an zu tanzen, andere setzten sich lieber noch ein bisschen an die Tische um Energie zu sparen, denn die Party sollte die ganze Nacht durch gehen(es war keine Pflicht, so lange zu bleiben, Hauptsache, man war überhaupt dagewesen). Es wurde später, doch noch niemand kam auf die Idee, zu gehen. Einige der Älteren vergnügten sich mit Alkohol, das an der kleinen Bar zu kaufen war. Verblüfft sah Hermine auch Snape mit einem Glas, das verdächtig nach Wodka aussah, in einer Ecke stehen. Sie selbst hatte sich lediglich ein Glas von Madam Rosmertas eichenfassgereiftem Met gegönnt und saß nun mit Minerva an einem Tisch und plauderte mit ihr.  
Dass sie die ganze Zeit heimlich beobachtet wurde, merkte sie nicht...  
_Sie sieht ja so schon gut aus, aber dann auch noch in diesem Kleid... verdammt, Severus! Würdest du vielleicht deine Finger von diesem Schlammblut lassen!_

Als Hermine aufstand (sie hatte Minerva verkündet, ihre schwarzen Schuhe anziehen zu wollen, um besser tanzen zu können), ergriff Snape jedoch die Gelegenheit und lief ihr nach. Erst unauffällig, als er draußen war energisch. Sie drehte sich irritiert um, als sie Schritte hinter sich hörte, die ihr ganz offenbar folgten. Sie sah Snape und blieb unvermittelt stehen. Seine Augen funkelten, und hatte sie sich anfangs so gefragt, warum er ihr nachgelaufen war, so war es ihr jetzt klar. Sie wusste auch, dass sie es genauso wollte wie er, und dass sie nicht weglaufen konnte. Als er vor ihr stand, riss er sie ins nächste Klassenzimmer und drückte sie an die Wand, um sie dann stürmisch zu küssen. Sie machte mit. Sie konnte nicht anders. Sie hasste ihn, das hatte sie nie vergessen. Aber er war so unglaublich attraktiv; und sie wusste, dass dieser Hass auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte, und dass dies auch ihn unendliche Überwindung kostete, aber auch er nicht dagegen ankam. Seine Küsse wirkten sehr erfahren, und sie fragte sich plötzlich, woher das kam. Hatte Severus Snape etwa schon eine Freundin gehabt? Oder mehrere? Das sah ihm jedenfalls alles andere als ähnlich.

Sie konnte plötzlich nicht mehr denken. Ihre Gefühle rauschten. Seine Küsse schmeckten süßlich, auch ein bisschen nach dem Wodka, den er zuvor getrunken hatte. Er ließ die Hand, mit der er sie umklammert hatte, tiefer gleiten. Sie beschloss, die Sache nicht aus dem Ruder geraten und es so weit nicht kommen zu lassen. Aber sie konnte sich nicht von ihm lösen... Als er ihr Kleid hochzuziehen versuchte, drückte sie sich sanft von ihm weg, lächelte ihn an (eigentlich war es vielmehr ein Grinsen) und verließ das Klassenzimmer, um zu ihren Räumen zurückzurennen, wo sie sich schließlich schwer atmend aufs Bett fallen ließ. Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass er doch tatsächlich ihr Grinsen erwidert hatte! Sie hatte ihn noch nie lachen sehen. Er sah gut aus, wenn er lächelte...  
_Mine, hör jetzt auf! Das ist was Einmaliges! Du kannst nicht verlangen, dass da was draus wird. Außerdem ist das ohnehin keine Liebe! ...Oder?..._  
„Nein!", sagte sie sich entschlossen. „Das kann nicht sein!"

Als sie wieder auf die Party kam, sah sie dass auch Severus zurückgekommen war. Sie ging auf die Tanzfläche und rockte ein bisschen mit den Schülern ab, schon bald schweiften ihre Gedanken wieder zu Severus. Wenn niemand hinsah, warf sie ihm begehrende Blicke zu. Nicht lange, und er bemerkte dies, was ihr gründlich peinlich war. Doch er ging darauf ein, lief zu ihr rüber und raunte ihr im Vorbeigehen ins Ohr: "Mädchentoilette im siebten Stock!" Ihr Herz pochte so heftig, dass man es von außen gegen ihre Brust klopfen sehen musste. Kurz darauf war sie auch schon auf dem Weg in den siebten Stock. Als sie das Mädchenklo betrat, stand Severus voller Begehren in den Augen vor ihr. Sie ging auf ihn zu, und er zog sie in die nächstbeste Kabine. Sie ließ sich das ohne Weiteres gefallen, und schon war ihr Mund von seinen Küssen bedeckt. Sie bemerkte, wie er sich erneut an ihrem Kleid zu schaffen machte, und ließ es diesmal zu. Sie streifte ihm seine Robe ab und sah ihn zum ersten Mal nur einem Hemd vor sich stehen. Er schob ihr Kleid ein wenig hoch, während sie den Knopf seiner Hose öffnete und sie ihm auszog, ihn unentwegt küssend. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen, und er starrte sie an. Sie war schlichtweg umwerfend! Und sie ließ sich auf ihn ein, obwohl sie genau wusste, dass das auf nichts hinauslaufen würde. Dann schloss auch er die Augen und genoss den Moment. Umso erschreckender war es, plötzlich eine zierliche Hand zwischen seinen Beinen zu fühlen. Sie riss die Augen auf, als er kurz darauf plötzlich in sie eindrang. Sie fühlte sich unbeschreiblich wohl.

* * *

Gott sei Dank war Sonntag! Hermine hatte bis ins Morgengrauen auf der Party getanzt. Das hatte ihr verdammt gut getan. Severus war ziemlich schnell in die Kerker verschwunden, so hatte sie ihn nicht mehr sehen müssen. War sie froh! Spätestens morgen würde sie ihm aber wieder in die Augen sehen müssen. Nein, sie musste nicht, aber sie würde wohl kaum umhinkommen, in diese rätselhafte, schönen schwarzen Augen zu sehen. Natürlich musste er an diesem Morgen der Erste sein, dem sie begegnete.

Seine Augen funkelten, als er an ihr vorbeilief. Sie schaute schnell weg, doch aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte sie ein leichtes und nicht bösartiges Grinsen. Kurz entschlossen blickte sie ihn direkt an und erwiderte es, dann liefen sie schweigend aneinander vorbei.


	4. Affären

**Kapitel 4 - Affären**

Die nächsten Wochen waren der absolute Horror für Hermine. Jedes mal, wenn Snape sie ansah, funkelten seine Augen. Sie versuchte dann schnell wegzuschauen, doch die Erinnerung an die Party ließ sie nicht los. Sie _konnte_ sich von diesen Augen nicht abwenden. Und immer wieder starrte sie ihn an. Sie hasste ihn, konnte jedoch nicht genug von ihm kriegen. Er machte sie verrückt; mit seiner Stimme(er bemühte sich, ihr immer, wenn er an ihr vorbeilief, unauffällig etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern, das _die Nacht_ betraf), mit seinen eindringlichen Blicken, die sie zu durchbohren schienen, mit seiner Art, sich zu bewegen... einfach mit sich eben!  
_Hermine Granger! Du willst doch nicht enden wie er! Einsam, allein, verlassen in den Kerkern! Das nach der Party war einmalig! Verdammt!_

_Severus, lass die Finger von ihr! Sie ist zwar verdammt verführerisch, aber... sie ist und bleibt ein Schlammblut!_  
Severus Snape saß in seinem Büro und sollte eigentlich Hausarbeiten korrigieren. _Eigentlich..._ Doch er konnte keinen Gedanken daran verschwenden, denn ständig schwirrte die Granger in seinem Kopf herum. Mit ihren Locken, die über ihre Schulter tanzten; ihre Blicke, mit denen sie ihn so verlangend anstarrte; ihre Schlagfertigkeit, mit der sie ihn in Grund und Boden stampfte, wenn es nötig war(denn bisher hatte sich noch niemand so sehr mit ihm angelegt)... Sie war einfach eine Nummer zu groß für ihn. Mit solchen Frauen hatte er noch nie zu tun gehabt, und er hätte auch nie gedacht, dass er jemals nach einer Frau streben würde, und erst recht nicht, dass er so oft an sie denken müsste.

_Lass deine Drecksfinger von ihr, Severus! Sie hat einen Besseren verdient. Sie muss sich nicht mit einem Grieskram wie dir rumschlagen. Ihr muss nicht ewig nachgesagt werden, dass sie mit dem allseits verhassten Severus Snape im Bett war... und natürlich auch nicht, dass sie mit ebendiesem Mann auf der Toilette war..._

Albus schreckte hoch. Da war er doch glatt auf seinem Schreibtischstuhl über einige Ministeriumsformulare gebeugt eingeschlafen! Ein Klopfen hatte ihn erwachen lassen. "Herein!", rief er, nun schon wieder topfit. Herein trat Minerva. Seine Flamme. Und sie war nur in ein Abendkleid gehüllt.

_Also, Albus, ich muss doch sehr bitten! Reiß dich zusammen. Und starr sie nicht so auffällig an!_

"Was führt Sie zu so später Stunde zu mir, Minerva?", fragte er nach einer flüchtigen Begrüßung. Sie wirkte verlegen und trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen. "Setzen Sie sich!", sagte er sachlich. Sie tat wie ihr geheißen, wirkte jedoch noch verlegener. "Ach, wissen Sie... ich glaub... ich kann das alleine regeln.. trotzdem vielen Dank, Albus...", stammelte sie. Er erhob sich, beugte sich über seinen Schreibtisch und legte seine Hand auf ihren Arm. Sie zog ihn nicht weg, und da war etwas eigenartiges in ihren Augen. Albus hatte das vorher noch nie gesehen und wusste nicht, wie er es deuten sollte. Doch sie kam ihm zuvor und blickte ihm so tief in die Augen, dass kein Zweifel mehr bestand, weshalb sie _wirklich_ gekommen war. Sie stand ebenfalls auf, ohne ihren Arm so zu bewegen, dass Albus die Hand wegziehen musste. Dann ging sie Schritt für Schritt um den Schreibtisch herum auf ihn zu. Langsam und vorsichtig, als würde sie über glühende Kohle laufen.

Dann, endlich, stand sie genau vor ihm. Sie konnte seinen Atem spüren. Nie war sie ihm so nah gewesen. Jedenfalls wenn man von den Abschlussbällen absah, an denen sie, eher der Tradition wegen, miteinander getanzt hatten. Er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter, und ihr Magen drehte sich um, als sie seine Lippen auf ihren spürte. Sie schloss die Augen und genoss den Moment. Man hätte nicht geglaubt, dass Lehrer wie Minerva McGonagall und Albus Dumbledore sich jemals küssen würden. Dass sie eng umschlungen in einem Büro stehen und in einen langen Zungenkuss vertieft sein würden. Albus war überwältigt. Er hätte sich dies nie zu träumen gewagt.  
_Wahnsinn!_  
Doch er wusste, dass es nicht zu mehr kommen durfte. _Vorerst _nicht... Er wusste, dass sie sich in diesem Punkt einig waren. Als sie sich schließlich voneinander lösten, sahen sie einander mit Blicken verdrängter Leidenschaft an. Dann verließ Minerva mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht das Büro. In der Tür hielt sie noch einmal inne und drehte sich um. Albus legte einen Finger auf den Mund und lächelte zurück. Sie wusste, dass er ihr damit nicht bedeuten wollte, in dieser Situation zu schweigen, sondern dass er ihr klarmachen wollte, dass niemand von dem, was eben passiert war, erfahren durfte. Sie nickte verstehend und ging.

Hermine war erschöpft. Sie hatte gerade ihrer Abschlussklasse einen langen Vortrag gehalten und war ständig unterbrochen worden, bis sie schließlich am Rande eines Nervenzusammenbruchs gestanden und den Unterricht beendet hatte. Alle anderen Lehrer waren im Unterricht. Das Lehrerzimmer würde noch für gute zwanzig Minuten leer sein. Mehr aus Langeweile als wegen einem konkreten Verdacht machte sie Streifzüge durch das Schloss. Sie folgte dem Gefühl und machte sich auf den Weg in den siebten Stock, der oft ausgestorben dalag und ein recht gutes Versteck bot. Sie musste nachdenken. Alleinsein. Sie verschaffte sich unter dem Vorwand, alleinsein zu wollen, Zugang zum Raum der Wünsche. Schon als Hermine die Tür öffnete, wusste sie, dass hier etwas nicht stimmte. Von drinnen kamen Geräusche. Sie machte einen Schritt nach drinnen. Dort stand ein Schreibtisch. Darauf saß Minerva... davor stand Snape... beide hatten das Gesicht leidenschaftlich verzogen...

Da Hermine die beiden von der Seite sah, entdeckte sie gleich, was der Hintergrund war. Sie hatten die Roben hochgezogen, und Minerva hatte offenbar bemerkt, dass jemand hereingekommen war und blickte zur Seite, während Snape in sie einstieß. Dort stand mit offenem Mund ihre Kollegin Hermine Granger. Sie schubste Snape an, der sich nur widerwillig von ihr abwandte, und zog schnell ihr Kleid über ihre nackten Brüste, die er noch vor wenigen Sekunden liebkost hatte. Er riss die Augen weit auf, als er Hermine sah. In ihren Augen standen Tränen, und sie rannte schluchzend nach draußen. Es tat ihm weh, sie so verletzt zu haben, und er drehte sich um und sprintete ihr hinterher, ohne Minerva auch nur eine Sekunde länger zu beachten.

Als sie hörte, dass er nach ihr rief, blieb sie stehen. Er hielt nur Zentimeter vor ihr an. Plötzlich fragten sich beide, was sie da taten. Sie hatten gewusst, dass es etwas Einmaliges sei, und trotzdem liefen sie einander nach! Ohne zu wissen oder sich im Klaren z sein, wass sie tat, riss Hermine Snape an sich und stieß die Tür auf, vor der sie standen. Sie zog ihn mit hinein, und während sie die Tür magisch versiegelte, fragte sich Snape, ob sie ihn jetzt gleich umbringen würde...  
Doch sie zog ihn nur noch weiter zu sich heran, um ihn dann lustvoll zu küssen. Er wehrte sich nicht, schob sie aber bald von sich weg und sah sie so ernst an, wie es ihm sein Verlangen noch ermöglichte. "Hermine... ich weiß nicht wie das enden soll!", sagte er, doch Hermine gab nur flüsternd zurück: "Ist doch verdammt nochmal egal!" Er musste sich zusammenreißen... "Ich meine... du hast mich gerade mit McGonagall erwischt!"  
"Na und? Liebst du sie etwa?"  
"Woher soll ich das wissen? Ich weiß nur, dass ich euch beiden einfach nicht widerstehen kann, was auf Gegenseitigkeit zu beruhen scheint. Und _das_ ist mein Problem. _Sie_ werd ich jetzt wohl eh vergessen können..." Hermine starrte ihm tief in die Augen. "Na dann... bleib ja nurnoch ich!", sagte sie leise und lächelte. Nein, jetzt konnte er nichtmehr widerstehen! Er packte sie und sah sich um. Dann trug er sie zum Pult und setzte sie ab. Er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und küsste sie, während sie die wenigen Knöpfe seiner Robe wieder aufmachte, die er bei der Verfolgungsjagd schnell zugemacht hatte. Er löste sich kurz aus dem Kuss, um ihr ihr Kleid über den Kopf zu ziehen.

_Severus, was machst du da? Meinst du es etwa ernst? Du brauchst ihr das Kleid nicht ganz auszuziehen!_

Doch schon war es passiert. Sie riss ihn an sich und küsste ihn wieder, streifte ihm seine Robe ab und machte sich dann an sein Hemd...

_Minerva! Was hast du getan? Wie blöd kann man sein und sich auf Snape einlassen! Vor allem, wenn man in der Nacht vorher Albus geküsst hat! NEIN, wie konntest du nur!_

Minerva saß an ihrem Schreibtisch, den Kopf auf die Hände gestützt und schluchzend.

_Wahrscheinlich nimmt er jetzt gerade Hermine!_  
_Jetzt beherrsch dich aber! Was er macht ist seine Sache! Er interessiert dich nicht! Zumindest jetzt nicht mehr!_

Dieses Lächeln! Dieser Körper! Da _steckte_ mehr dahinter! Er, Severus Snape, hatte sich in Hermine Granger verliebt, die Schülerin, die er immer gehasst und als unbiegsame Streberin gesehen hatte, und die obendrein noch muggelstämmig und Gryffindor war!  
Sie standen sich gegenüber und sahen sich unentwegt an, während sie sich anzogen und schließlich noch einmal aufeinander zugingen. Hermines Kopf spielte verrückt, ebenso ihr Bauch. Darin mussten tausende Schmetterlinge munter umherflattern!

_Aber warum?_

Sie konnte sich ja wohl schlecht in Severus Snape, den sie immer abgrundtief, beispielsweise wegen seiner Ungerechtigkeit, gehasst hatte, verliebt haben!

_Oder?_

Mit einem letzten Kuss verabschiedeten sie sich und gingen raus. Vor dem Klassenzimmer gingen sie in verschiedene Richtungen. Hermine sah auf die Uhr. Pause! Gottseidank! Was sie jetzt am dringendsten brauchte, war eine Dusche!  
Und Klarheit über ihre Gefühle...


	5. Freedom

**Kapitel 5 - Freedom - Eine heiße Party**

Als Hermine nach dem Duschen das Lehrerzimmer betrat, sah sie, dass darin lediglich Minerva McGonagall saß. Sie nahm sich schnell ihre Notizen für die nächste Stunde und ging wieder hinaus. "Miss Granger!", ertönte es von drinnen. Sie biss sich auf die Lippen, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und lief wieder zurück. "_Niemand_ wird davon erfahren, ja!?", sagte Minerva und schürzte die Lippen. Hermine nickte knapp und murmelte: "Natürlich!" Sie wollte wieder umdrehen, doch noch einmal wurde sie zurückgehalten. "Haben... Sie beide schon...?", fragte Minerva leise. Ihre Kollegin nickte betreten. Nun wurde Minerva etwas zornig. "Na toll. Wir auch! Aber das ist jetzt vorbei. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wie ich mich auf _den_ einlassen konnte! Wenn _Sie_ ihn jetzt noch wollen, können Sie ihn haben!" Noch einmal nickte Hermine. Als sie abermals Anstalten machte zu gehen, sagte Minerva: "Lieben Sie ihn?" Die Jüngere drehte sich um und sah ihr direkt in die Augen. "Ich glaube schon, ja. Aber hören Sie, ich wollte wirklich nicht dazwischenfunken! Tut mir so leid!" Doch Minerva winkte ab. "Das war nicht mehr als eine Affäre. In so einen würde ich mich nie verlieben. Nichts gegen Sie natürlich!" Erleichtert sah Hermine, dass ein Grinsen über ihr Gesicht huschte. "Shit happens...!", meinte die junge Frau schulterzuckend und ging endgültig hinaus.

"Minerva! Wir müssen reden!"  
Snape war gerade ins Lehrerzimmer gekommen.  
"Was hast du zu sagen? Dass Hermine die bessere Wahl für dich ist?", zickte Minerva.  
"Es funktioniert nicht mit uns beiden!", wich Snape aus.  
"Ach... was genau funktioniert denn nicht? War es etwa für dich mehr als eine Affäre?"  
"Nein, aber ich dachte, für dich wäre das so."  
"Na dann wäre das ja geklärt. _Professor_." Damit stolzierte sie aus dem Raum.

Nach dem Abendessen wurden Hermine und Snape von Albus angewiesen, die Informationen über die nächste Party in den Gemeinschaftsräumen aufzuhängen, was mit einem Schwenker ihrer Zauberstäbe getan war. Die Party war von den Rawenclaw-Viertklässlern organisiert worden und trug das Motto "Freedom". Alle sollten mal loslassen und unabhängig sein.

Am Samstagabend schlüpfte Hermine also in ein knappes weinrotes Top, einen ebensoknappen Jeansrock und Pailettenstiefel mit Absätzen und steckte sich die Locken elegant hoch. Als sie die Halle betrat bemerkte sie, dass die anderen sich ganz ähnlich gekleidet hatten. Sie hatte beschlossen, sich nicht von Snape beeinflussen zu lassen, doch sofort wurde diese Entschlossenheit hart auf die Probe gestellt. Er rauschte an ihr vorbei in die Halle und sah sie dabei kurz mit tiefem Blick an. Schnell wandte sie sich ab, bekam aber gerade noch das Schmunzeln mit, dass Snapes Lippen umspielte.  
Allen Schülern ab Klasse 6 und den Lehrern war es erlaubt, Alkohol zu trinken. Einige nutzten das schamlos aus. Albert Monnery aus Hufflepuff verließ als Erster die Party weil er so viel getrunken hatte, dass es aussah, als würde er sich jeden Moment übergeben müssen.  
Je später es wurde, desto mehr Schüler bekamen dieses Problem, und auch Sybill Trelawney wankte gegen ein Uhr in ihren Turm zurück.  
Sogar Hermine und Minerva waren gut dabei. Als Minervas Lieblingslied gespielt wurde, packte sie Hermine am Arm, zog sie auf die Tanzfläche und fing wild an zu tanzen. Hemine machte mit, und schon bald waren sie der Mittelpunkt der ganzen Veranstaltung. Snape saß auf einem Stuhl in der Nähe und musste sich beherrschen, nicht in die "Ausziehen, Ausziehen!"-Rufe miteinzustimmen oder laut loszuprusten. Da tanzten die beiden heißesten Lehrerinnen der Schule!  
_Severus! Beherrsch dich!_ Oder?  
_Nein, trink noch was und mach mit!_  
Er nahm sich noch etwas zu trinken und kippte es so schnell hinunter, dass ihm fast schlecht wurde. Das war genug. Er stürzte zu Hermine und Minerva, die ihn gerade noch rechtzeitig auffingen, bevor er auf der anderen Seite in die Tische krachen konnte. Die beiden schauten sich kurz an und grinsten. Doch schon war Snape wieder auf den Beinen und schlang die Arme um Hermines Hals um mit ihr zu tanzen. Hermine war zu betrunken um zu merken, mit wem sie inzwischen tanzte und schlang ihrerseits die Arme um seinen Hals. Sie begann wild mit den Hüften zu kreisen. Nicht lange, da hatte Snape auch schon ihre Zunge im Hals.  
Nur verschwommen nahmen sie wahr, dass ausnahmslos alle Schüler und Lehrer sie beobachteten, Beifall klatschten und ohrenbetäubend johlten und lachten.  
Doch plötzlich wurde es Hermine zu viel. Sie klappte in sich zusammen.

Als sie die Augen aufschlug, fand sie Minerva, Albus und Severus neben sich sitzend. Sie sah sich um. Natürlich, sie war im Krankenflügel.  
_Aber warum?_  
Da viel ihr die Party ein. Ängstlich blickte sie die drei anderen an. Doch Albus schmunzelte nur als ob er ihre Gedanken gelesen hätte und sagte: "Hermine, wir haben alle getrunken, es war erlaubt! _Freedom_! Und ich muss sagen, es war äußerst spaßig, euch zuzuschauen!" Hermine sah hinüber zu Severus. Auch er war rot angelaufen bei den Worten des Schulleiters.

Am Montagmorgen waren alle wieder fit und Hermine und Snape waren _das_ Gesprächsthema überhaupt. Egal wo Hermine hinlief, so wurde sie angestarrt, es wurde auf sie gezeigt und oft sah sie auch, wie Schüler einen Lachanfall erstickten oder sich schnell umwandten wenn sie näher kam. Sie trug es mit Fassung und grinste den Schülern frech zu und gab ihnen zu verstehen, dass es ihr nichts ausmachte, wenn sie über sie redeten oder lachten.  
Snape hingegen konnte seinen Stolz nicht überwinden und blickte jeden mit mörderischem Blick an, der bei seinem Anblick offenbar an die Party dachte.  
Bis er Hermine in die Arme lief... Sie fand die Erinnerung an Samstagabend offensichtlich ziemlich komisch und warf sich ihm vor den Schülern im Korridor in die Arme und grinste ihn schelmisch an. Alle Schüler wieherten los. Er wollte sie von sich wegschubsen, doch er konnte nicht anders als zurückzugrinsen. Dann wand er sich aus ihren Armen und ging weiter. Nun auch laut lachend lief Hermine an den Schülern vorbei, die ihr teilweise fast ehrfurchtsvolle Blicke zuwarfen. Sie hörte ein paar von ihnen flüstern. "Mann, seht euch das an, sie zähmt Snape!" "Meint ihr, da läuft was??" "Bei der nächsten Party finden wir es heraus!"  
Hermine tat, als hätte sie das alles nicht gehört und fragte sich, wie sie das herausfinden wollten. Dann fiel ihr ein, an wem sie gerade vorbeigelaufen war. Die Gryffindor-Sechstklässler hatten sich eingetragen, die nächste Party zu organisieren...

Am Donnerstagmorgen der folgenden Woch erhob sich Albus beim Frühstück und dröhnte: "Die Sechstklässler des Hauses Gryffindor haben sich bereiterklärt, die Party am Samstag zu organisieren und haben mich gebeten, euch einiges zu sagen. Also. Die Party hat das Motto "Love´n´Dance", wie mir verkündet wurde, und alle sollten sich einen Partner suchen. Ihr müsst natürlich kein Liebespaar sein! Aber es soll eine Art Ball werden. Nun denn, das wars! Viel Spaß heute noch!"  
Sofort erhöhte sich die Lautstärke drastisch.

Da Hermine keine Ahnug hatte, ob sie Snape fragen sollte oder nicht, blieb sie bis Samstagmorgen ohne Partner, und beschloss, einfach nicht hinzugehen. Schließlich waren die Parties keine Plicht! Also lag sie schon um sieben auf dem Bett und las und bereitete Unterrichtsstunden vor. Sie schrak hoch als es plötzlich klopfte. "Herein!", rief sie, und sofort wurde die Tür geöffnet. Sie hielt den Atem an: Da stand Snape, in feinem Anzug und einer Rose. Er trat ein, blieb vor dem Bett stehen und hielt ihr den Arm hin. "Darf ich bitten?", fragte er vornehm, und sie überlegte keine Sekunde und halte sich ein. Er zog sie vom Bett und an sich heran. Er gab ihr einen Kuss. "Es tut mir leid, dass ich mich nicht angekündigt hatte, Lady!", raunte er. "Ich... ich muss mich nurnoch... umziehen...!", stotterte sie. Er machte eine kleine Verbeugung und ließ sie los. Sie huschte zum Kleiderschrank, riss ihn auf und winkte ihn zu sich. Er schaute in den Schrank, zog ein langes dunkelrotes Abendkleid heraus und reichte es ihr. Sie nahm es ihm ab und wollte ins Bad verschwinden, überlegte es sich dann aber anders und zog sich demonstrativ vor Snape das Nachthemd aus und das Abendkleid über. Er sah sie aufmerksam an. Dann hakte sie sich erneut bei ihm ein und sie schritten aus ihren Räumen und in die Große Halle.


	6. Das etwas andere Partyende

**Kapitel 6 - Das etwas andere Partyende**

Als sie eintraten, wandten sich alle Gesichter zu ihnen um, als sie Arm in Arm die Halle betraten. Obwohl sie versucht hatten, unauffällig reinzukommen, waren sie sofort bemerkt worden. Snape verdrehte die Augen, als er es bemerkte, doch Hermine lächelte den anderen zu. Sie setzten sich an einen freien Tisch und aßen ein paar Kekse, ohne einander aus den Augen zu lassen.

Als Musik erklang, erhob sich Dumbledore und streckte Minerva die Hand entgegen. Minerva legte ihre Hand in seine und stand ebenfalls auf. Die anderen Lehrer taten es ihnen gleich. Auch Hermine und Snape gingen auf die Tanzfläche, wo sie sich langsam wippend bewegten. Die ersten Schüler erhoben sich ebenfalls und tanzten, die Blicke jedoch starr auf Hermine und Snape gerichtet. Auch die Lehrer warfen ihnen immer wieder Blicke zu. Als Snape seine Hände tiefer gleiten ließ legte Hermine ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter und seufzte leise.

Spätestens _damit_ hatten sie sich alle Blicke gesichert. Keiner scherte sich noch um seinen Partner, doch die beiden Professoren schienen es nicht wahrzunehmen. Plötzlich riss Snape die Augen auf und warf einen "Hört-auf-oder-ihr-seid-tot-Blick" in die gegenüberliegende Richtung. Die Schüler schraken auf. Genau _das_ hatte er zweifellos geplant gehabt. Schnell wandten sich alle wieder ihren Partnern zu, und Hermine, die durch das Aufsehen ebenfalls die Augen aufgemacht hatte, sah links von ihr Albus schmunzeln. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Albus bemühte sich, das Grinsen von seinem Gesicht zu wischen, doch es wollte ihm nicht gelingen. Hermine musste sich beherrschen, nicht loszulachen, was Albus bei seinem Versuch, genau dies nicht zu tun, auch nicht behilflich war. Schließlich schlossen beide wieder die Augen und konzentrierten sich aufs Tanzen. Snape dirigierte Hermine in Richtung Wand, ließ seine Hände noch etwas tiefer gleiten und übte leichten Druck mit ihnen aus. Er hörte auch nicht auf, als er Hermines Fingernägel in seinem Rücken spürte. Dann, als ob nichts gewesen wäre, lenkte er sie zurück in die Mitte und tanzte normal weiter.

Nach dem Tanz wollte Hermine sich an einen Tisch in der Nähe setzen, doch Snape zog sie zu einem neben der Tür. Sie spürte die Blicke aller Anwesenden in ihrem Nacken und hörte einige enttäuscht aufstöhnen, als sie die Halle nicht verließen, doch schnell guckten alle weg, denn Snape schoss wieder tötende Blicke durch die Halle. Kaum tanzten die anderen weiter und beachteten sie nicht mehr, packte Snape Hermines Arm und riss sie grinsend mit nach draußen. Sie rannten so leise wie möglich den Korridor entlang um zu entkommen bevor die Schüler sie verfolgen würden. Doch sobald sie außer Sicht- und Hörweiten waren, prusteten sie los. Keuchend kamen sie vor Snapes Räumen in den Kerkern an. Er hob die Zauber auf, die darum lagen und hielt ihr die Tür auf. Sie trat atemlos ein, und schon hatte er sie gepackt und hochgehoben. Er legte sie aufs Bett und beugte sich ganz über sie, als er sie ablegte. Er drehte sich noch einmal um, um die Banne wieder um den Raum zu legen, dann küsste er sie. Sie gab sich ihm völlig hin.

* * *

Eine halbe Stunde später lag Hermine in Snapes Armen und lächelte glücklich in sich hinein. Doch dann richtete sie sich auf und fragte: "Severus, wie soll das weitergehn? Was bin ich für dich? Ein Spielzeug? Eine Freizeitbeschäftigung? Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich für _dich_ die _große Liebe_ sein soll."

Severus reagierte blitzschnell. Er sprang auf, wobei er sie fast vom Bett riss, zog seine Sachen an und flüsterte währenddessen bedrohlich: "Das habe ich auch nie behauptet!" Dann warf er Hermine ihr Kleid zu und bedeutete ihr zu verschwinden.

"Aber... Severus... so war das nicht gemeint! Ich meine, ich-" Doch weiter kam sie nicht. Gerade als sie ihr Kleid übergezogen hatte, hatte Snape die Tür aufgemacht und ihr einen Stoß gegeben. Sie stolperte nach draußen, wo ihr sofort Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Was hatte sie da nur gesagt? Und warum hatte er so überreagiert? Warum hatte er sie nicht ausreden lassen? Sie war gerade dabei gewesen, ihm ihre Liebe zu gestehen, und er hatte sie einfach rausgeworfen! Sie wusste nicht, ob sie dies als Anlass nehmen, sollte ihn zu vergessen und ihm eins auszuwischen, oder lieber als Anlass dafür, erst recht um ihn zu kämpfen. Schließlich siegte die Liebe über den Hass, den sie sieben Jahre lang gegen ihn aufgebaut hatte. Sie würde ihn wieder und wieder darauf ansprechen!

* * *

Was dachte sich diese Frau eigentlich dabei? Erst versprühte sie ihren Charme, und nachdem sie ihren Spaß gehabt hatte überlegte sie es sich anders! Er fragte sich, ob sie ihm noch eine Predigt über sein Verhalten gehalten hätte, hätte er sie nicht rausgeworfen. Doch ihrem Blick nach hatte sie alles andere als _das_ vorgehabt. Ach was, was nützte es schon, jetzt noch über sein etwaiges Fehlverhalten nachzugrübeln! Er hatte sie verloren. Was er nun schon wieder getan hatte, nein, das würde sie ihm nie verzeihen. Er würde damit leben müssen.  
_Das wäre doch sowieso nicht gutgegangen! Was hast du erwartet, Severus? Doch nicht etwa, dass sie dich liebt? Dich, Severus Snape, den übellaunigsten, grieskrämerischsten, hässlichsten und miesepetrigsten Mann in der ganzen Gegend?_  
Er würde ihr einfach aus dem Weg gehen und versuchen, sie zu vergessen.  
_Na, das will ich sehen, Severus! Wie Du DAS versuchst!_


	7. Ein aufklärendes Gespräch

**Kapitel 7 - Ein aufklärendes Gespräch**

Das Frühstück am nächsten Morgen wurde der reinste Horror für Hermine. Da sie neben Snape saß, bemerkte sie schnell, dass sie nicht essen konnte. Die Schüler, die so früh schon wach waren, blickten sie erwartungsvoll an. Natürlich war ihnen nicht entgangen, dass der Zaubertrankmeister und die neue Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste am später Abend plötzlich verschwunden waren. Snape schien das alles kalt zu lassen. Hermine ahnte nicht, dass er sie jedes Mal wenn sie wegsah anstarrte.  
Schließlich stand sie auf und lief, ohne etwas gegessen zu haben, durch die Große Halle auf den Ausgang zu. Die Schüler wandten sich um um sie weiter zu beobachten. Auch Snape schaute ihr nach, was jedoch niemand sah, da alle in die andere Richtung guckten. Nur Hermine selbst bemerkte es. Sie spürte seinen Blick auf ihrem Hinterkopf und lief schneller.

Sie hatte beschlossen, den Tag in der Bibliothek zu verbringen. Dort würde sie alleine sein können, denn keiner der Schüler würde den vielleicht letzten einigermaßen sonnigen Tag lieber dort als im Freien verbringen wollen. Sie vertrieb sich die Zeit damit, die Unterrichtsstunden für die gesamte Woche vorzubereiten, was sie am Nachmittag schon wieder bereute, denn was sollte sie dann an den Abenden unter der Woche tun? Sie würde sich langweilen. In ihren Räumen. Allein.  
Sie verwarf den Gedanken und zog unter einem Stapel Pergament die Notizen für ihre Abschlussklasse hervor. Dann beugte sie sich über die _Neue Auflage der vortgeschrittenen Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste_ und suchte sich ein neues Thema für die Klasse aus.  
Gerade als sie ihre Feder aufs Pergament setzte hörte sie draußen auf den Korridoren einen Tumult. Das Abendessen war beendet und die Schüler machten sich auf den Weg in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume. Sie fing an zu schreiben und kümmerte sich nicht weiter darum.  
Plötzlich spürte sie ihn wieder. Snapes Blick. Und kurz darauf seinen Atem in ihrem Nacken. Sie hatte ihn nicht hereinkommen hören, doch sie war sicher, dass jemand hinter ihr stand. _Er_.  
Und schon hörte sie seine raue Stimme ganz nah an ihrem linken Ohr.  
"Miss Granger, Sie sollte wirklich mehr essen! Den ganzen Tag haben Sie keinen Bissen zu sich genommen. Das sollten Sie ändern! Sie fallen noch vom Fleisch!"  
Hermine wusste nicht, was sie darauf sagen sollte. Nach kurzem Zögern meinte sie entschieden: "Ich habe vorhin etwas gegessen. Ein Hauself hat mir was gebracht." Doch er winkte ab: "Darf man lügen? Sie werden jetzt mit mir in meine Räume kommen und etwas essen!"  
Sie schaute ihn misstrauisch an und meinte dann sarkastisch: "Besserwisser!"  
Er ging auf die Bemerkung ein. "Glauben Sie etwa ich könnte nicht kochen? Trauen Sie mir nicht?"  
"Genau!", rutschte es ihr heraus. Oh nein, das hatte sie doch garnicht sagen wollen!  
Doch er sagte nur: "Dann werde ich es Ihnen beweisen müssen!" Sie überlegte nicht und griff nach seiner Hand, die er zu ihr ausgestreckt hatte. Dass er dies getan hatte, auch, nachdem sie ihn angezickt hatte, war ihm hoch, hoch anzurechnen! Er führte sie hinunter in die Kerker. Auf dem Weg trafen sie theoretischer Weise niemanden. Entschuldigung, präzise ausgedrückt: niemand menschlichen. Kaum standen sie vor Snapes Räumen, ertönte auch schon die Stimme von Peeves, dem Poltergeist.  
"GRANGER UND SNAPE! GRANGER UND SNAPE!"  
Snape hatte blitzschnell nach seinem Zauberstab gegriffen und ihn bedrohlich auf Peeves gerichtet. "Sei still!", zischte er. "Ich warne dich, Peeves!" Peeves, der Respekt zu haben schien, bekam kalte Füße und verschwand den dunklen Gang entlang.  
Hermine trat ein und ihr Begleiter fürhrte sie tatsächlich in eine Art Küche. Dort wies er auf einen Stuhl und sie ließ sich nieder. Währenddessen lehnte er sich gegen die Wand und fragte dann: "So. Nun, was wünscht die junge Lady zu speisen?" Hermine konnte nur äußerst schwer einen Lachanfall unterdrücken. Durch die Anstrengung wurde sie leicht rot und bekam Tränen in die Augen. Snape bemerkte ihren verzweifelten Versuch, und um sie weiter zu provozieren, schmunzelte er sie an. Hermine konnte sich nicht mehr halten und wieherte los. Snape schmunzelte weiter und meinte: "Dann werde ich wohl auf die Alternative zurückgreifen und die Spezialität des Hauses servieren."  
Hermine kriegte sich erst wieder, als er sich voll und ganz dem Kochen zugewendet hatte. Er schien es wirklich zu können. Während ein Messer Kartoffeln schälte und ein anderes Petersilie schnitt, kümmerte er sich nebenbei um etwas, dass Hermine nicht sah. Vielleicht Suppe, dachte sie. Zwanzig Minuten später stand ihr der Mund offen. Vor ihr auf dem Tisch war etwas zubereitet, das dem Essen an den Haustischen um nichts nachstand. Snape holte eine Flasche Rotwein, entkorkte sie und setzte sich der jungen Frau gegenüber.  
Nach einem köstlichen Essen, wie Hermine fand, lehnte er sich zurück und begann: "Hermine, wir müssen reden!"  
Sie staunte nicht schlecht. "Oh, diesen Satz aus ihrem Munde, Professor!", feixte sie.  
Doch er sagte ernst: "Bitte hör mir zu!"  
"Sollte ich vorher noch einen Schluck Wein trinken?"  
"Hermine!", fauchte er.  
"Entschuldigung. Fahr fort, Snape."  
"_Severus_!"  
Sie verkniff sich eine Bemerkung darüber. "Okay, dann, fahr fort, _Severus_!"  
"Nun gut. Unser letztes Treffen endete nicht sonderlich gut, nicht?" Sie nickte und er fuhr fort: "Und es war meine Schuld. Ich möchte mich bei dir entschuldigen, dass ich so reagiert habe! Das war nicht gerecht."  
Er streckte ihr über den Tisch die Hand entgegen. Sie ergriff sie, und schon hatte er sie wieder weggezogen.  
"Nun, soweit ich mich erinnere, wolltest du noch etwas sagen, bevor ich dich so unsanft herausgeworfen habe." Sie war unschlüssig, ob sie es ihm verraten sollte. Sie entschied sich dagegen. "Das ist nicht so wichtig."  
Doch er war anderer Meinung: "Und jetzt bitte die Wahrheit?" Er sah sie mit einem sehr tiefen Blick an.  
In ihrem Kopf ratterte es schnellstmöglich und sie reagierte wohl genau so, wie er es erwartet hatte. "Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass ich das nicht so gemeint habe!"  
Soweit das möglich war, vertiefte er seinen Blick noch mehr und flüsterte: "Ich glaube dir gern, dass du es nicht so gemeint hast, aber ich hatte dir eine Frage gestellt!"  
Sie war zwischen Zorn und Beeindruckung hin und hergerissen. "Ach, verdammt! Dass ich dich liebe und das mit dem Spielzeug nur gesagt habe um dir klarzumachen, dass ich nicht verletzt werden will, _das_ wollte ich sagen!"


	8. Gefühle und eine böse Überraschung

**Kapitel 8 - Gefühle und eine böse Überraschung**

Severus stand der Mund offen. "Ich dachte, du wolltest mir sagen, dass es - dass es aus ist mit uns. Genauer gesagt, dass nie etwas zwischen uns gelaufen ist."  
Hermine wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte und beschied sich damit, zu schweigen.  
"Was zweifellos besser gewesen wäre", fügte er trocken hinzu. Sie starrte ihn fragend an.  
"Ich hasse es, die Kontrolle über irgendetwas zu verlieren. Und wenn ich dich sehe, _verliere ich die Kontrolle_!", antwortete er daraufhin.  
Ihr fiel noch immer nichts ein, was sie sagen konnte. Sie schwieg weiterhin. Da auch er nichts zu sagen wusste, legten sie eine Schweigeminute ein. Hermine fing sich schließlich zuerst wieder. "Was machen wir jetzt? Wie soll das weitergehen?"  
"Ich weiß es nicht, Hermine. Ich weiß es nicht."  
Hermine war verblüfft. Severus Snape wusste etwas nicht! Doch war es nicht bei ihr genauso? _Nein!_  
"Severus. Was empfindest du für mich?"  
Er überlegte kurz und meinte dann leise: "Oh, für meinen Geschmach bedeutest du mir viel zu viel."  
"Was soll das bitte heißen?"  
"Dass ich keine Liebesbeziehungen will, aber die Finger nicht von dir lassen kann!"  
"Oh, ja, das habe ich bemerkt!", meinte sie sarkastisch. "Also, was ist jetzt?"  
Wieder zögerte er. "Hermine, weißt du wie alt ich bin? Ich nehme an, wie alt _du_ bist, muss ich dir nicht sagen. Du bist jung, du bist ehrgeizig, du hast Ziele, und vor allem bist du die hübscheste Frau, die ich kenne! Du hast einen besseren Mann verdient!"  
Hermine wurde langsam ungeduldig. "Ich - _will_ - aber - niemand - anderen - sondern - dich!"  
Severus war immer kleiner geworden, als sie sich vor ihm aufgebaut und ihn regelrecht angebrüllt hatte.  
"Hermine...", begann er, doch -  
"Nein, Severus, versuch jetzt nicht, mit mir zu verhandeln oder mich einzuschüchtern! Sag mir, ob du mich liebst oder nicht, und wenn ja küss mich!"  
Die Worte ließ er ausfallen und zog sie gleich zu sich heran. Sie fiel auf seinen Schoß und er strich ihr sanft eine widerspenstige Locke aus dem Gesicht. Dann beugte er sich zu ihr hinunter und küsste sie sanft. Sie erwiderte den Kuss und sie schienen zu schweben.  
Niemand bemerkte, das Severus vergessen hatte, die Zauber und Bänne, die die Räume schützten, wieder darumzulegen.

Plötzlich ging die Tür auf. Albus Dumbledore stand im Türrahmen, doch weder Hermine noch Severus bemerkten ihn.  
Als er klopfte, spritzten die beiden auseinander und schauten verwirrt und ängstlich zu Dumbledore hoch.  
Hermine schauderte.  
_Oje, das Ende deiner Lehrer-Karriere!_  
Doch Albus lächelte nur. "Oh, das tut mir furchtbar leid, ich wollte euch nicht stören! Aber ich müsste dich einen Moment sprechen, Severus!"  
Severus erhob sich, offenbar auch schon voller schlimmer Vorahnungen, und folgte dem Schulleiter hinaus.  
"Nun, ich wollte dir mittteilen, dass ich eine neue Besetzung für den Zaubertränkeposten gefunden habe. Du kannst noch zum Halbjahr aufhören!"  
Severus sah dermaßen verdutzt und getroffen drein, dass der andere sich erbarmte und das Spiel nicht länger spielte, sondern sagte: "Severus, du nimmst einen alten Spinner wie mich doch nicht etwa ernst? Ich wollte dir sagen, dass Poppy wieder Tränkevorräte braucht! Mehr nicht!" Er schmunzelte und fuhr fort: "Brau ihr einfach alles zusammen, was sie bisher gebraucht hat, Zusatzwünsche wird sie dir selbst mitteilen."  
Severus trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen. "Albus... das eben - "  
" - freut mich sehr! Für euch beide. Allerdings hätte ich es beiderseits nicht erwartet!"  
"Ich weiß, ich auch nicht, aber sie hat mir klar gemacht, dass ich keine andere Wahl habe..." Auch dem Zaubertränkelehrer lag ein Schmunzeln auf den Lippen. "Der Altersunterschied, meine Stimmungen, mein Aussehen, ... alles ist ihr egal!"  
Albus lächelte nun. "Geh wieder zu ihr."  
Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und ging davon.

Als Severus zurückkam, wurde ihm bewusst, dass er die Banne wieder um die Räume hätte legen müssen, denn -


	9. Ein böser Fluch und gewisse Wahrheiten

**Kapitel 9 - Ein böser Fluch und gewisse Wahrheiten**

- dort lag eine Hermine am Boden, die mit Wunden übersäht war und sich nicht bewegte. Severus trat näher heran, beugte sich hinunter und legte ihr eine Hand auf den Bauch, um zu fählen, ob sie atmete. Ihr Bauch hob und senkte sich, wenn auch nur leicht. Er packte sie, beschloss, keine Zeit zu verlieren indem er die Tür schloss oder die Zauber darum legte und rannte richtung Krankenflügel.

"Das sieht nicht besonders gut aus. Natürlich kriege ich sie wieder hin, aber diese Woche kann sie sicher noch nicht unterrichten", sagte Poppy Pomfey, nachdem sie Hermine einige Minuten lang begutachtet hatte.

"Wird sie - irgendwelche - verbleibenden Schäden - zurückbehalten?", fragte Severus stockend.

Poppy schüttelte den Kopf, und im selben Moment stürmten Minerva und Albus in dein Krankenflügel. Hand in Hand, dies jedoch offensichtlich unbeabsichtigt. Severus bemerkte es und schaute Minerva direkt ins Gesicht. Sofort ließ diese die Hand des Schulleiters los und wurde leicht rosa. Severus genoss das und schmunzelte, was Minerva widerum bemerkte und einen rötlichen Ton annahm. Doch schon war Albus zu den Bett geeilt, in dem die leblose Hermine lag, und starrte auf sie hinab. Dann verzog er das Gesicht zu einer merkwürdigen Grimasse und meinte leise: "Hmm... sieht aus, als hätten wir es mit den Todessern oder Voldemort persönlich zu tun. Ist das nicht der Fluch, mit dem sie die einige der ehemaligen Mitglieder des Phönixordens gefoltert haben, bevor sie sie dann umbrachten?" Er sah Severus fragend an. Dieser dachte kurz nach und nickte dann. "Ja. Ja, das ist er. Warum habe ich daran nicht gedacht?" Wieder überlegte er, doch Albus war schneller: "Die Wunden sind nur durch eines zu heilen... Liebe. Man kann den Schmerz, den Voldemort zufügt, nur mit Liebe heilen." Severus brauchte ein paar Sekunden, um zu begreifen, was Albus da gesagt hatte. Minerva und Poppy hatten offenbar beschlossen, die drei alleinzulassen, denn unbemerkt waren sie verschwunden.

"Aber... Erstens, woher weißt du das, und zweitens, wie soll das funktionieren?", fragte Severus.

"Nun, mein Junge, ich habe mich lange Zeit auf die Waffen Voldemorts konzentriert, und ich traue mir zu, dass ich solche Sachen noch in meinem recht aufnahmefähigen Gehirn speichern kann. Ich konnte beobachten, wie Amelia Bones ihrem toten Mann über den Arm strich und damit einige Wunden heilte. Und so soll das funktionieren!" Er sah Severus fordernd an und nickte zu Hermine. Dann machte er ohne ein weiteres Wort kehrt, zog die Vorhänge rund um das Bett zu und verließ den Krankenflügel.

Zuerst stand Severus noch etwas ungläubig da, dann beugte er sich über die junge Frau vor ihm und strich ihr über das hübsche, jedoch blutüberströmte Gesicht. Sofort schlossen sich die Wunden an den Stellen, die seine Finger berührt hatten. Als das Gesicht gänzlich geheilt war, schwang er seinen Zauberstab und eine Schüssel mit Wasser und einem weichen Schwamm erschien. Er tauchte den Schwamm ins Wasser und wischte ihr damit das Blut weg. Dann fuhr er mit den Fingern sanft über ihren Hals und stutzte dann, als ihm klar wurde, dass sie am ganzen Körper verletzt war. Schließlich entschied er, dass die Wunden eben geheilt werden mussten, schob ihren dünnen Pullover hoch und machte sich wieder an die Arbeit. Als er sie noch weiter ausziehen musste, schämte er sich fast ein bisschen. Ja, es war ihm peinlich!

Severus, nun komm schon! Wie oft hast du sie jetzt schon nackt gesehen?!

"Severus? Severus!", flüsterte es schwach neben seinem Ohr. Er öffnete die Augen und sah direkt vor sich die von Hermine. Mit einem Blick auf die Uhr über dem Bett stellte er fest, dass er zweieinhalb Stunden, den Kopf auf dem Bettrand, geschlafen hatte. Er erwiderte ihren Blick. "Hermine! Wie geht es dir?"

"Eigentlich schon wieder fast normal. Wie konnte das passieren? Hogwarts ist doch sonst so sicher?!", fragte sie.

"Du würdest mir fürs Erste mal sehr weiterhelfen, wenn du mir sagen würdest, was passiert ist", meinte Severus leise.

"Ihr seid rausgegangen, und plötzlich stand er da. Lucius Malfoy." Sie schluchzte. "Dann hat er - den Zauberstab auf mich gerichtet und - etwas vor sich hin - gemurmelt - und dann - hatte ich plötzlich furchtbare Schmerzen. Und dann wurde alles schwarz - und - ich hab nichts - nichts mehr - gespürt. Bis - gerade eben."

Severus streichelte ihr sanft übers Gesicht. "Schhhht. Es ist wieder okay. Wenn er noch da wäre, hätten wir, oder zumindest ich, das schon erfahren, da bin ich sicher", beruhigte er sie. Sie setzte sich auf und er nahm sie in seine Arme.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange sie so dagesessen hatten, jedenfalls kam irgendwann Albus hinter den Vorhang und betrachtete die beiden liebevoll. "Na, Hermine, geht es dir besser?", fragte er und sie nickte. "Die Liebe heilt eben viele Wunden! Ich denke, du müsstest bereit sein, schon in zwei oder drei Tagen den Krankenflügel zu verlassen, dieser Fluch hinterlässt keine Schäden, vorausgesetzt, man wird geheilt, was du zweifellos bist. Wann gedenkst du, den Dienst wieder anzutreten? Remus hat sich bereiterklärt, dich so lange vertreten."

Diese Worte erweckten in Hermine große Freude, denn sie mochte Remus Lupin schon immer. Sie waren gute Freunde geworden seit er mit ihrer bester Freundin Tonks liiert war. "Ich denke, dass ich wieder unterrichte, sobald es mir wieder richtig gut geht. Überübermorgen vielleicht? Oder Überüberübermorgen?"

Albus schmunzelte. "Nun, sagen wir einfach, dass du lieber noch die ganze Woche ausfällst, damit du dich auskurieren kannst und Remus nicht wegen einem Tag extra hierher kommen muss."

Hermine nickte. "Einverstanden! Muss ich dann die ganze Zeit hier bleiben oder darf ich auch in meine Räume?"

"Die ersten Tage solltest du den Krankenflügel nicht verlassen, aber sobald Poppy dich entlässt, habe ich nichts dagegen. Aber nur, solange du in deinen Räumen bleibst und diese ohne Begleitung nicht verlässt", mahnte Albus. Wieder nickte sie, und der Schulleiter verschwand wieder.

"Severus... wenn du Arbeit hast oder so, dann kannst du mich ruhig alleine lassen. Ich möchte dich nicht an mein Bett fesseln!"

Doch Severus strich ihr über die Wangen und raunte leise: "Aber ich will das!" Damit küsste er sie, und sie machte ihm Platz, damit er sich neben sie legen konnte. Doch er schüttelte den Kopf und flüsterte: "Hermine, niemand darf das wissen. Niemand würde das gut aufnehmen!"

Auch Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. "Na und? Das ist doch unsere Sache, was zwischen uns läuft. Wenn sie es wissen, kann es uns doch egal sein!"

"Nein, das hätte verheerende Auswirkungen. Außerdem...", er grinste, "was genau soll denn da laufen?"

Sie wurde leicht verlegen, grinste dann jedoch zurück. "Tja, aus meiner Sicht ist das überhaupt nicht, aber nachdem Sie mich in der Bibliothek augesucht haben, hatte ich den Eindruck, dass sie das anders empfinden!", pfefferte sie ihm lachend entgegen und sah sich im nächsten Moment von schwarzen Haaren umgeben und in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss vertieft.


	10. Wie jetzt!

**Kapitel 10 - Wie jetzt?!**

"Remus! Schön, dass man dich auch mal wieder sieht! Wie geht´s dir denn?", redete Hermine blitzschnell und putzmunter los, als Remus Lupin den Krankenflügel betrat.

"Danke für diese enthusiastische Begrüßung! Ich freu mich auch. Und mir geht es sehr gut, was man von dir wohl noch nicht behaupten kann?", meinte dieser belustigt, während er näher trat.

Zur Antwort bekam er ein Strahlen. "Oh, doch, mir geht´s eigentlich schon wieder ganz okay, aber es wird darauf bestanden, dass ich noch hier bleibe, bis Poppy mich entlässt. Ein paar Tage Ruhe können ja nicht schaden! Nun, ich nehme an, du willst wissen, was die Klassen gerade machen?"

Remus nickte. "Wäre irgendwie nützlich..."

"Also, die Erstklässler haben gerade - " Sie hielt plötzlich inne.

Severus hatte den Saal betreten. Das wäre ja noch nichtmal schlimm gewesen, hätte er keine Rose in der Hand gehabt. Er drehte sich schnell um, doch zu spät. Remus hatte ihn bemerkt. "Severus?", rief er, doch Severus überhörte ihn und verschwand.

Remus sah Hermine verwirrt an. "Hää? Was will der denn hier? Du bist die einzige Patientin, wollte er etwa dich besuchen?"

Auf Hermines unsicheren und schuldbewussten Blick hin sagte er: "Ich nehme nicht an, dass da was läuft. Das traue ich weder ihm, noch dir, zu."

Also sie immer noch nicht antwortete, fuhr er ruhig fort: "Hermine, du weißt, du kannst mit mir reden! Und du kannst mir alles sagen, ich werde dich verstehen. Ich werde auch Tonks hierher holen, wenn du willst."

"Ach, Remus, das ist echt lieb, aber ich weiß wirklich nicht, was der hier wollte. Sah aus, als hätte er jemand anderen gesucht, oder?" Hermine hatte sich wieder gefangen. Oder eher, sie hatte sich schnell etwas ausgedacht, sonst wäre Remus dahinter gekommen.

Der Freund nickte nachdenklich. "Ja, so wird es sein. Wie auch immer, nun, die Themen jetzt, bitte..."

Hermine war so erleichtert, dass sie sich hatte rausreden können, dass sie in sekundenschnelle alles herunterratterte, was sie mit allen ihrere Klassen bereits gemacht hatte, wobei Remus immer wieder nachfragen musste weil er mit dem Schreiben nicht nachkam.

Severus saß an Hermines Bett, redete leise auf sie ein und erzählte ihr, dass so gut wie alle Schüler, mit Ausnahme der Slytherins, schon nach ihr gefragt hatten.

"Na, mit Remus werden sie doch wohl auch zufrieden sein! Das war der beste Lehrer, den sie hätten kriegen können."

Severus verzog das Gesicht, sagte aber nichts.

"Hey, jetzt begrab doch mal deine Vergangenheit. Du kannst ihm doch nicht ewig böse sein!"

"Ich gehe ihm einfach aus dem Weg, damit ist schon mehr als genug getan", sagte Severus. "Oh, Poppy ist auf dem Weg hierher. Ich sollte verschwinden!" Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange, und noch bervor sie reagieren konnte, war er bereits mit einem _Plopp _verschwunden.

"Hermine, ich halte es für ungefährlich, dich jetzt zu entlassen. Allerdings muss ich darauf bestehen, dich nach oben zu begleiten."

Doch kaum waren sie oben angekommen und Poppy war wieder verschwunden, machte Hermine sich geradewegs auf den Weg in die Kerker, geduckt und leise. Als sie an der Großen Halle vorbeischlich, musste sie kurzerhand in einen Besenschrank springen, um nicht von einer Schar Slytherins gesehen zu werden. Im dunklen Korridor in den Kerkern hielt sie es für ungefährlich, schneller zu laufen.

Doch plötzlich blieb sie stehen. Da war eine Stimme. Kurz darauf Schritte, die Stimme erstarb. Entgegen kam ihr... Minerva! Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein!

_Kaum bist du mal krank, vergnügt er sich wieder mit einer anderen?! Hermine, vergiss diesen Mann! Er ist einfach nur dreckig und hinterhältig und -_

"Hermine, an deiner Stelle würde ich jetzt nicht zu ihm gehen. Ich wollte ihn fragen, ob sein Haus die nächste Party organisiert, da schmeißt er mich hochkant raus! Dieser verdammte Grieskram!", durchbrach die aufgebrachte Stimme von Minerva ihre Gedanken.

Hermine sah sie verwirrt an. Sollte sie ihr glauben? Nein, sie war nicht aus diesem Grund hier unten. Ganz bestimmt nicht!

Die junge Frau stürtzte weiter ohne Minerva zu beachten.

Kaum war sie vor Severus´ Räumen angelangt, trommelte sie wütend dagegen.

Sofort ging die Tür auf und Severus trat hervor. Er lächelte und wollte sie in die Arme nehmen, doch sie stieß ihn von sich weg.

"Du Dreckskerl!", sagte sie laut.

Er zog sie rein und machte die Tür zu.

Schon hatte er eine schmerzliche Ohrfeige verpasst bekommen.

"Kaum steh ich dir mal nicht zur Verfügung, treibst du´s mit einer anderen?!", schrie sie.

Dann drehte sie sich auf dem Absatz um und stürmte wieder raus.


	11. Rettungsaktion und Versöhnung

**Kapitel 11 - Rettungsaktion und Versöhnung**

Da war er wieder - Severus Snape wie man ihn kannte und liebte: warmherzig und freundlich. Absolut unverkennbar _Snape_ eben.  
"Ja, genau!", rief er ihr wütend nach.  
Hermine kamen die Tränen. Sie rannte. Wollte nur noch weg.  
Niemand hatte bemerkt, dass ein weiterer Todesser im Schloss war.

* * *

"Na warte, Kleine, jetzt wirst du leiden! Das letzte Mal war ein Vorgeschmack. Wer hätte das gedacht! Severus Snape konnte durch seine Liebe zu dir deine Wunden heilen!", schnarrte eine kalte Stimme direkt über Hermine.  
Ihr stockte der Atem und sie versuchte, die Augen zu öffnen. Jemand war über sie gebeugt.  
Aber wer? Sie konnte niemanden erkennen, doch sie war sicher, dass es nur Lord Voldemort sein konnte.  
Sie hatte kein Zeitgefühl mehr. Sie hatte überhaupt kein Gefühl mehr.  
Das Letzte, woran sie sich erinnern konnte, war, dass sie bei Severus gewesen war und ihn angeschrien hatte. Sie war weggerannt, in der Eingangshalle allerdings abgefangen worden.  
Dann setzte ihr Gedächtnis vollkommen aus. Sie wusste nicht, wie lang sie schon hier war und wie sie hier überhaupt hergekommen war, sie fühlte sich nur von eisiger Kälte umgeben.  
Plötzlich, mit einem lauten 'Plopp', erschien eine weitere Gestalt.  
Hermine konnte die Augen ganz öffnen und sah zu ihrer großen Erleichterung Albus Dumbledore nur weinge Meter entfernt stehen. Er lächelte.  
"Na, na, Tom, da musst du dir schon was Besseres einfallen lassen. Dich hier zu verstecken!" Albus schüttelte den Kopf und schnalzte mit der Zunge.  
Voldemort schaute ihn böse funkelnd an.  
"Du wirst mich an dieser Tat nicht hindern, Dumbledore!", zischte er. "Sie wird schneller tot sein als du hier bei ihr bist!"  
Doch ein anderer Mann tauchte im Hintergrund auf.  
"Stupor!", rief er, und sofort erstarrte Voldemort.  
"Hermine, schnell, wir müssen hier raus. Es wimmelt von Todessern und es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie uns finden. Los, wir apparieren zurück nach Hogwarts!", sagte Severus leise, schnappte ihren und Albus´ Arm und einige Sekunden später fanden sie sich vor Hogwarts´ Toren wieder.  
Sofort schloss Severus Hermine in die Arme.  
"Es tut mir leid, was ich gesagt habe! Sie war nur bei mir, um mich zu fragen, ob die Slytherins die Party am Samstag organisieren würden. Ich hab überreagiert und sie rausgeschmissen. Da war wirklich nichts!", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.  
Sie nickte. "Tut mir leid, dass ich das gedacht hab und dich so angeschrien hab. Das wollte ich wirklich nicht!"

Dieser Tag schien einfach nicht zu Ende zu gehen. Hermine vergrub sich in ihrem Zimmer und lag die meiste Zeit schluchzend auf dem Bett. Ab und zu kam Severus vorbei und brachte ihr Kürbissaft und Kesselkuchen.  
Wieder klopfte es.  
"Wer ist da?", fragte Hermine mit erstickter Stimme und zum mindestens zehnten Mal in zwei Stunden.  
"Severus", antwortete eine raue Stimme zum wiederholten Mal.  
"Komm rein."  
Er trat ein und setzte sich neben sie auf Bett. "Und, wie geht es dir?", fragte er.  
Sie wiegte den Kopf hin und her. "Den Umständen entsprechend eigentlich wieder gut. Aber ich bin immer noch geschockt und trau mich nicht, zu schlafen."  
"Dann komm mit mir runter. Vielleicht fühlst du dich da sicherer. Nebenbei bemerkt ist es dort sicherer", schlug er vor. "Wenn die Schutzzauber um den Räumen liegen", fügte er hinzu.  
"Oh, ja, das wäre fantastisch. Ich brauch jetzt unbedingt Schlaf!"  
Er half ihr auf die Beine und führte sie die Korridore entlang.  
"Professor Granger, wie geht es Ihnen? Haben Sie sich erholt?", rief ihnen eine atemlose Stimme hinterher.  
"Ja, danke, Miss Rogers! Ich werde nächste Woche den Dienst wieder antreten. Bis Montag!", antwortete Hermine und ging schnell weiter.

"Hier, da kannst du dich hinlegen. Ich sage Albus Bescheid, dann komme ich sofort. Und keine Angst, dir kann hier nichts passieren!" Severus schwang seinen Zauberstab und ein weißer Pyjama erschien.  
Sie nickte dankbar, zog den Pullover über den Kopf und schlüpfte in das Pyjama-Oberteil.  
Währenddessen verließ Severus seine Räume, diesmal natürlich nicht ohne die Schutzzauber darumzulegen.

* * *

"Albus? Darf ich reinkommen?"  
"Minerva! Natürlich, komm rein!"  
Minerva trat in Albus´ Büro und ging strikt auf den Schreibtisch zu, hinter dem dieser saß. Er erhob sich und drückte sie herzlich an sich. Doch sie schob ihn von sich weg, um ihn dann erneut an sich ranzuziehen und zu küssen. Albus war überrascht, erwiderte den Kuss jedoch.  
Schließlich fragte sie: "Albus, wie soll das weitergehen? Das darf niemand erfahren!"  
Doch er winkte ab: "Ach komm schon, Minerva! Fürs Erste können wir das noch geheimhalten, aber glaub mir, wenn das Ernst ist und wir uns outen, werden die Schüler sicher begeistert sein, meinst du nicht? Die sind doch ganz wild drauf, Hermine und Severus zu verkuppeln."  
"Was wohl kaum noch nötig ist", sagte Minerva mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.  
Albus schmunzelte. "Nein, ist es wohl nicht! Wäre deine Frage damit geklärt?"  
"Du und dein Charme!"  
"Also ja?"  
Sie strahlte, murmelte: "Ja, das ist sie!" und trat wieder auf ihn zu.

* * *

Als Hermine aufwachte, lag Severus neben ihr, einen Arm um sie gelegt und tief schlafend. Sie strich ihm eine schwarze Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Dann beugte sie sich über ihn, senkte ihre Lippen sanft auf die seinen herab und küsste ihn. Offenbar im Unterbewusstsein erwiderte er den Kuss und öffnete leicht den Mund. Sie versenkte ihre Zunge in ihm und schloss die Augen.  
Bevor sie reagieren konnte, lag er auf ihr und fuhr mit der Hand über ihr Gesicht, daran entlang weiter runter über ihren Hals, ihre Seite entlang und schließlich über ihren Oberschenkel. Sie knöpfte sein Hemd auf und streifte es ab. Er hob leicht den Oberkörper, um ihr den Pyjama ausziehen zu können.  
Dann vertieften sie sich wieder in einen Kuss und versanken in einem Strudel der Gefühle.


	12. Erwischt!

**Kapitel 12 - Erwischt!**

"Meint ihr, wir sollten nach ihr fragen und sie besuchen?"  
Eine Schar Gryffindor-Schüler, und darunter auch einige Hufflepuffs und Rawenclaws, hatte sich in der Großen Halle versammelt.  
"Ja! Ich will wissen, wie es ihr geht, ihr etwa nicht?", fragte eine Gryffindor mit ernstem Blick. "Wir sollten zu McGonagall gehen und fragen."  
Ihr Vorschlag erntete zustimmendes Gemurmel, und so machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Büro der Lehrerin. Dort angekommen, klopften sie an die Tür, doch niemand antwortete.  
"Schau nach, ob offen ist, Sally!"  
Sally tat wie geheißen, doch die Tür war fest verschlossen.  
"Was jetzt? Vielleicht ist sie schon in ihrem Büro?"  
In diesem Moment klingelte es zur nächsten Stunde, und fast alle mussten in den Unterricht. Die anderen jedoch, Sally, Mandy, Lisa und Mariah, die im 6. Jahrgang in Gryffindor waren, gingen in den dritten Stock. Dort angekommen, klopften sie an die Tür zu den Räumen der neuen Lehrerin. Von drinnen kam Musik, woraus sie schließen, dass das Klopfen vielleicht nicht zu hören sein konnte.  
"Sollen wir einfach reingehen? Und uns gleich bemerkbar machen?", fragte Mariah unsicher.  
Die anderen nickten.  
"Ich geh vor", sagte Mandy.  
Vorsichtig schob sie die Tür einen Spalt auf, gerade breit genug um hineinzuschlüpfen.  
"Professor Granger, entschuldigen sie die Störung, wie haben uns nur gefragt, wie es Ihnen - ", begann sie, brach dann jedoch abrupt ab und blieb wie versteinert stehen. Lisa, Mariah und Sally lugten an ihr vorbei, um zu sehen, was die Freundin so sehr geschockt hatte.  
Dort lagen auf dem Bett Professor Granger und Professor Snape, die offenbar gerade hektisch eine Decke über ihre verschwitzten, nackten Körper gezogen hatten und ebenso entsetzt zurück starrten.

"Ich hätte doch abschließen sollen", murmelte Hermine so, dass nur Severus es hören konnte.  
"Oder wir hätten unten bei mir bleiben müssen", nuschelte dieser zurück.  
Beim Anblick der Gesichter ihrer Schülerinnen konnte Hermine jedoch nicht mehr an sich halten und prustete los, was ihr einen Stoß in die Rippen mit einem spitzen Ellenbogen einbrachte. Er schien über die Tatsache, gerade von ein paar Gryffindors mit einer Frau im Bett erwischt geworden zu sein, alles andere als glücklich.  
Doch als er die nun noch verdutzteren Gesichter eben dieser Schülerinnen sah, die sich darüber wunderten, dass Hermine lachte, konnte auch er sich gerade noch zurückhalten.  
Schließlich stimmten Mariah, Lisa, Mandy und Sally in das Gelächter mit ein.  
Severus´ schneidende Stimme ließ sie kurz darauf zur Ruhe kommen.  
"Miss Greene, Miss Fenback, Miss Little und Miss Maryan, würden Sie uns bitte für einen Moment allein lassen, damit wir dies hier klären können?"  
"Severus, jetzt warte doch mal!", setzte Hermine dazwischen. "Kommt bitte kurz rein, ihr vier."  
Sie betraten den wunderschönen Raum, liefen am Bett vorbei (Severus zog sich die Decke bis an den Hals) und stellten sich an die Wand, die vom Bett am weitesten entfernt war.  
"Nun, ihr wolltet wissen, wie es mir geht. Wie ihr vielleicht seht, geht es mir schon wieder super." Sie grinste Richtung Severus, dessen Lippen sich kräuselten. "Ihr seid hier sicherlich nicht mit Absicht hereingeplatzt, aber ich muss euch dazu zwingen, das hier niemandem zu erzählen, habt ihr verstanden? Niemandem. Ich werde euch mit keinem Vergessenszauber oder sonst etwas belegen, ich vertraue euch (Severus schnaubte), aber ihr müsst es mir -...uns...- versprechen. Ihr sagt es keinem!"  
Alle nickten stumm, zu verlegen um etwas zu sagen oder aufzublicken.  
"Gut, dann dürft ihr gehen. Und vielen Dank für eure Sorge um mich!"  
Die Schülerinnen traten aus dem Raum, Entschuldigungen und Danksagungen murmelnd, jedoch keinen Blick zum Bett werfend.  
"So, ich werde jetzt die Tür verschließen!", schmunzelte Hermine mit der Stimme einer Grundschullehrerin, die versuchte, ihren Schülern etwas beizubringen.  
"Und dann... sind wir ganz sicher ungestört!", fügte sie leise hinzu, und Severus lächelte sie an.

* * *

"Komm, wir gehen etwas essen", sagte Hermine am Abend munter.  
"Oh nein, wir bleiben schön hier! Ich trete diesen Gören jetzt sicher nicht unter die Augen!"  
"Feigling!"  
"Dann geh doch alleine!"  
"Nein, ohne dich schmeckt es nicht!"  
"Schleimerin!"  
"Besserwisser!"  
"Frau!"  
"'Das' ist ein Argument..."  
Severus sah zufrieden aus. "So, wenn du diese ewige Diskussion dann beenden würdest, ich möchte zu Abend essen!"  
Sie piekste ihn in die Seite und sprang auf, um seiner Rache zu entgehen.  
Zehn Minuten später saßen sie in der Großen Halle.

* * *

"Meint ihr, wir können es Laurene erzählen?", fragte Lisa.  
"Nein, wir haben versprochen, es niemandem zu sagen, sie hat uns vertraut, und wir sollten das Vertrauen nicht brechen!", sagte Mandy bestimmt.  
"Ja, wir sollten es lassen", stimmte Mariah zu, und Lisa nickte einsehend.  
Die begehrenden Blicke, die sich die beiden Professoren zuwarfen, waren nicht zu übersehen, doch niemand schien es zu bemerken.  
Niemand außer vier Gryffindor-Sechstklässlerinnen, die es schweigend genossen.


	13. Der Plan

**Kapitel 13 - Der Plan**

"Severus, nein! Warte doch mal!"  
"Tja, mein Schatz, wenn du mit mir mithalten willst, musst du dich eben anstrengen!"  
Severus und Hermine rannten den dunklen Gang zu den Kerkern hinunter. Er war einige Meter vor ihr, und sie schon ganz außer Puste.  
"Ich bin die letzten Tage im Bett gelegen, ich kann mich jetzt nicht so anstrengen."  
"Ach, aber vorhin ging das, oder warum hast du dich oben nicht gegen mich gewehrt? Ahja, ich weiß, ich bin ja so unwiderstehlich!"  
Hermine streckte ihm die Zunge raus. "Stimmt...", sagte sie gedehnt.  
"Du solltest dich unten hinlegen, damit du dich ausruhen kannst..."(Hermine blickte ihn hoffnungsvoll an) "Ich werde in dieser Zeit nach oben gehen und etwas erledigen."  
Hermines Augen verengten sich und sie blickte ihn finster an. Er schien dies jedoch ziemlich amüsant zu finden und sagte: "Hermine, du bist ja so sexy, wenn du mich mit solchen Blicken taxierst!"  
Am liebsten hätte sie ausgeholt und ihm eine gescheuert, doch sie verstand genug Spaß, um ihn stattdessen in die Seite zu knuffen, woraufhin er sie an sich heran zog. Hermine dachte, er wolle sie küssen, doch sie hatte sich gewaltig geirrt. Er hielt sie fest und begann, sie durchzukitzeln. Sie schrie vor Lachen und wand sich unter seinen Armen, doch er hatte kein Erbarmen. Erst als sie irgendwo eine schnatternde Schar Schüler hörte, ließ er von ihr ab und sie gingen weiter.

Als sie in Severus´ Räumen ankamen, erschrak Hermine erst einmal, bevor sie den prächtigen Vogel erkannte, der auf dem Schreibtisch saß.  
"Fawkes, was machst du denn hier?", fragte sie, doch Severus hatte schon begriffen.  
"Wir sollen zu Albus kommen. Oder ich. Ich weiß es nicht. Fawkes?"  
Der Phönix nickte beiden zu.  
"Gut. Sag Albus, wir kommen sofort."  
Fawkes flammte rot auf und war im nächsten Moment verschwunden.  
"Hermine, es tut mir ja furchtbar leid, aber ich fürchte, wir müssen den ganzen Weg wieder zurück laufen. Albus will uns sehen."  
Sie nickte und lief schon auf die Tür zu, als sie hinter sich ein zischendes Geräusch hörte und innehielt. Noch einmal war Fawkes erschienen.  
"Teuerste, wir können hierbleiben, Albus kommt zu uns herunter."  
Hermine nickte dankbar und ließ sich auf den Sessel sinken, der ihr am Nächsten stand. Severus kam zu ihr herüber und setzte sich neben sie.

Es dauerte keine drei Minuten, bis der Schulleiter auch schon erschienen war. Er reichte ihnen freundschaftlich die Hand, setzte sich den beiden gegenüber und begann: "Hermine. Severus. Ich habe einen sehr, sehr wichtigen Auftrag, und ich habe überlegt, ob ich euch beide damit betrauen kann. Ich muss euch warnen, es wäre schwierig, und es wäre gefährlich.  
Es geht um eine Sache, die Voldemort plant. Er will, wie ich bisher nur vermutete und jetzt sicher weiß, einige Leute von unserer Siete, die mir nahe stehen, auf seine Seite ziehen. Einige Mitglieder des Ordens sind davon betroffen, und mit Sicherheit auch du, Hemrine. Doch er will nur einen oder zwei, so wie ich ihn kenne. Er braucht Spione, wie wir welche haben, was er natürlich nicht weiß. Er ist immernoch fest davon überzeugt, dass Severus 'sein' Spion ist, nicht unserer. Severus, dein Part wäre dann zunächst, herauszufinden, ob er es geschafft hat, jemand für sich zu gewinnen, oder, falls noch nicht, wen er sich zu holen plant. Ich denke nicht, dass er sich Hermine aussuchen wird, er hat schon bemerkt, dass sie vielleicht etwas zu klug für ihn ist. Die Frage, die wir uns allerdings stellen müssen, ist: Hat er dich gesehen, Severus? Als wir sie gerettet haben?"  
Severus überlegte. "Nein, ich denke nicht, dass er mich gesehen hat. An der Simme kann er mich auch nicht erkannt haben. Nein, Albus, es war völlig dunkel, er kann mich nicht erkannt haben", sagte er bestimmt.  
"Nun gut. Hermine, ich würde zuerst gerne deine Meinung hören."  
"Naja... Es klingt wichtig, und jemand muss es tun. Aber war wäre 'meine' Rolle in dieser Angelegenheit?", fragte sie zögernd.  
"Das ist der nächste Punkt. Dich bei den Todessern als Spion einzuschleußen wäre zu gefährlich, denn es würde auffallen. Doch du könntest dich zu den Todessertreffen schleichen und sie belauschen, falls, und nur falls, Severus aufgeflogen ist. Denn dann kann er sich bei Voldemort nicht mehr blicken lassen, denn diese Begegnung würde er nicht überleben. Die nächste Frage wäre: Wie finden wir es heraus, ob er dich erkannt hat oder nicht, Severus? 'Wenn' er dich erkannt hat, wird die nächste Begegnung mit ihm die sein, über die ich gerade schon sprach."  
Hermine stöhnte auf. "Das ist ja alles furchtbar kompliziert!"  
Severus nickte langsam. "Ja, das ist es."  
"Kingsley hat sich bereiterklärt, unser neuer zweiter Spion zu werden. Allerdings bin ich noch am überlegen, ob wir überhaupt so unbedingt einen zweiten Spion brauchen und Kingsley gefährden müssen", erklärete Albus ruhig.  
Hermine zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "'Zweiter' Spion?"  
"Oh ja. Severus ist nicht unser einzigster Spion. Es wäre zu gefährlich gewesen, wenn wir ihn dort alleine gelassen hätten. Unser zweiter Spion ist ein Mann namens Philipp Jones. Du wirst ihn nicht kennen, und du darfst diesen Namen in Gegenwart anderer Leute auch nie nennen, ja?"  
Sie nickte. "Also, fassen wir mal zusammen.  
Voldemort will wohl ein paar unserer Leute als Spione auf seine Seite ziehen. Wir müssen rausfinden, ob er Severus erkannt hat. Wenn er ihn nicht erkannt hat, kann Severus wieder zu den Treffen gehen und soll herausfinden, wen Voldemort für sich gewinnen will und was er sonst noch plant. Wenn er Severus aber erkannt hat, soll ich mich zu den Treffen schleichen und sie aushören.  
Werde ich mit Mr Jones in Kontakt treten?"  
"Ich denke schon, dass das hilfreich wäre, ja."  
"Moment mal... Wieso kann Mr Jones nicht ausspionieren, was Voldemort plant?", fragte sie verunsichert.  
"Philipp steht Voldemort noch nicht nahe genug, um so etwas herausfinden zu können. Er darf nichts tun, was seinen Ruf gefährden könnte, er muss weiter aufsteigen, sonst haben wir bald keine Spione mehr.  
Ich werde ein Treffen zwischen dir und Philipp organisieren, aber das muss absolut heimlich ablaufen, Voldemort darf nichts davon mitbekommen, sonst könntet ihr beide in ziemliche Schwierigkeiten geraten."  
Hermine versuchte, alle Informationen, die sie in den letzten zwanzig Minuten gesammelt hatte, zu verarbeiten.  
Albus wartete kurz und ließ Severus und sie nachdenken, dann sagte er: "Ich denke, das ist eine Entscheidung, die nicht heute noch fallen muss oder sollte. Denkt darüber nach und sagt mir bescheid, wenn ihr euch entschieden habt."  
"Es ist Hermines Entscheidung, sie hätte die gefährliche Aufgabe..."  
"Ich habe mich entschieden!", sagte Hermine plötzlich. "Ich will auf jeden Fall helfen. Ich mache mit!"  
Severus wollte protestieren, doch sie legte einen Finger auf die Lippen und er schwieg.  
Albus ergriff das Wort. "Okay, Hermine. Dann werde ich Philipp darauf ansetzen, herauszufinden, ob Voldemort Severus gesehen hat. Du kannst jederzeit aussteigen, wenn es dir zu viel wird. Aber vorerst musst du noch garnichts machen. Nun denn, dann wünsche ich noch einen schönen Abend... und eine schöne Nacht euch beiden!", grinste er.  
Hermine errötete und selbst Severus änderte die Farbe kaum merklich.  
"Gute Nacht, Albus!", sagten sie im Chor.  
Albus erhob sich und machte sich auf den Weg zur Tür. Ihnen den Rücken zugekehrt, meinte er noch schelmisch: "Viel Spaß!" und ging dann schnell hinaus, Richtung Minervas Büro, bevor er einen Fluch auf den Hals gejagt bekommen konnte.  
An diesem Abend fanden Hermine und Severus lange keinen Schlaf und redeten ewig über den Plan, den sie gerade ausgeheckt hatten.  
Schließlich schliefen sie dicht aneinander gekuschelt ein.

* * *

"Albus! Dass man dich auch mal wieder sieht!"  
"Na, das nenne ich ja mal eine überschwängliche Begrüßung!"  
"Überschwänglich? Das nennst du _überschwänglich_? Ich werde dir mal zeigen, was überschwänglich ist!"  
Sie stürzte auf ihn zu, schwang sich um seinen Hals und küsste ihn.  
"Minerva, so kennt man dich ja gar nicht! Was mein Charme so alles bewirken kann..."  
_'So kennst DU mich gar nicht... es gibt sehr wohl jemanden, der mich so kennt...! Ach, hörst du jetzt auf, an Severus zu denken, Minerva?'_  
Sie verdrehte die Augen und sagte: "Wir benehmen uns wie Teenager!"  
"Oh, natürlich tun wir das. Sollen wir es vielleicht... ändern?"  
"Albus, warte mal kurz. Hast du mit Hermine und Severus gesprochen? Wegen des Plans?"  
"Ja, das habe ich. Gerade eben."  
"Was haben sie gesagt?"  
"Sie werden es tun."  
Minerva wirkte erleichtert. "Gut. Dann haben wir also Hoffnung, dass Voldemort bald, oder zumindest irgendwann, fällt."  
Albus nickte bedächtig. Dann packte er sie an den Hüften, zog sie an sich heran, hob sie hoch und trug sie in ihren Schlafraum. Dort ließ er sie auf dem Bett fallen und legte sich neben sie.  
"Albus, ich liebe dich!"  
"Ich liebe dich auch, Minerva!"


	14. Ja oder nein?

**Kapitel 14 - Ja oder nein?**

In den nächsten Wochen gab es keine Neuigkeiten, was den Plan betraf.  
Doch eines Morgens hielt der Schulleiter Hermine nach dem Frühstück zurück und sagte ihr, sie solle in ihrer Freistunde in sein Büro kommen.  
So eilte Hermine, nachdem sie in einer fünften Klasse Unterricht abgehalten hatte (ziemlich zerstreut und ständig an das Treffen mit Albus denkend), unverzüglich dorthin.  
"Zuckerfederkiel!", murmelte sie dem steinernen Wasserspeier zu, stürmte die Treppe hoch und, nachdem ihr Klopfen mit einem freundlichen "Herein!" kommentiert worden war, in das Büro.  
Dort, am Schreibtisch, saß jedoch nicht nur Albus. Vor ihm stand ein großer, schlanker, aber kräftiger Mann mit stoppeligem dunkelbrauem Haar.  
Er kam ihr entgegen und streckte die Hand aus.  
"Philipp Jones. Sie müssen Miss Granger sein?"  
"Ja, Mr Jones. Freut mich sehr, Sie kennenzulernen!", antwortete Hermine etwas verwirrt, verbarg es aber gut. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Philipp Jones war ein absolut geheimer Agent. Würde es einen triftigen Grund geben, dass sie ihn traf?  
Er löste das Rätsel selbst, indem er mit einer etwas besorgten Stimme leise meinte: "Oh, da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher. Sie sollten sich lieber nicht freuen, mich kennenzulernen. Die meisten unserer Seite, die das tun, sind nach spätestens zwei Monaten tot..."  
Jetzt konnte sie sich nicht mehr zurückhalten und fragte: "Er hat Severus erkannt. Voldemort hat ihn gesehen, habe ich recht?"  
Mr Jones nickte. "Miss Granger, wir verpflichten Sie zu nichts, Sie können zurücktreten. Sie müssen diesen Plan nicht ausführen, glauben Sie mir, ich weiß, wie gefährlich dieses Vorhaben ist!"  
"Natürlich werde ich den Plan ausführen! Nur hätte ich vorher gerne genauere Informationen darüber, wie ich das anstellen soll. Und wie wird Severus geschützt? Voldemort ist sicher wütend auf ihn... mehr als das..."

Nun meldete sich Albus zu Wort. "Severus wird genug Schutz bekommen, ich werde nicht zulassen, dass ihm etwas passiert, vertrau mir. Ja, Voldemort ist sehr wütend, aber das ist kein Hindernis für uns. Ihm wird nichts zustoßen, solange er hierbleibt. Meine Anwesenheit, und dazu noch deine Liebe und seine Liebe zu dir werden es Voldemort schwierig machen, an ihn heranzukommen, und er wird nicht so dumm sein und es versuchen!  
Ich habe dir erzählt, dass Philipp Voldemort nicht nahe genug steht. Dies stimmt nicht ganz, es ist eher so, dass... Also: Philipp steht Voldemort sehr nahe, vielleicht ein bisschen zu nahe, und er kann sich hier so gut wie nie blicken lassen. Von ihm habe ich fast alle Informationen, aber wir können uns eben auch fast nie sehen. Einige Male schon habe ich sehr vieles aufs Spiel gesetzt, weil ich keine Informationen hatte, beziehungsweise sie zu spät bekommen habe. Severus konnte mir bisher ebenfalls sehr gute Informationen liefern, und das auch schneller, da wir uns ständig, fast immer und unproblematisch, sehen können. Nur waren sie teilweise sehr oberflächlich und unausgebaut. Doch sie waren nützlich. Sehr nützlich. Deine Aufgabe wäre, an ebendiese Informationen heranzukommen, die mir Severus sonst geben konnte, du müsstest also heimlich die Todessertreffen belauschen. Wie, werde ich dir sagen, wenn es soweit ist."

Hermine hatte angestrengt zugehört. "Aha... okay..."  
Die beiden Herren wirkten angespannt und blickten sie an.  
"Was ist?", fragte sie daraufhin.  
"Wirst du es tun?", stellte Albus die Gegenfrage.  
"Wie oft denn noch?", antwortete Hermine, beinahe etwas zornig. "Ja, ich werde es tun!", sagte sie nachdrücklich.  
"Okay, wenn Sie sich da sicher sind! Ich denke, wir werden uns schon bald wiedersehen. Da wir nun zusammenarbeiten und uns wohl etwas häufiger sehen werden in der nächsten Zeit... Hätten Sie etwas dagegen, zum Du umzuschwenken?"  
"Was? Oh, nein, natürlich nicht", sagte sie freundlich und räusperte sich. "Wir werden uns öfter sehen? Wie das? Ich dachte, Sie... du könntest dich so gut wie nie blicken lassen?"  
"Das war vielleicht falsch ausgedrückt. Sonderlich oft werden wir uns nicht begegnen. Aber ich werde ab und an bei dir vorbeischauen um dich auf dem Laufenden zu halten und dir Tipps zu geben und so weiter. Oder wir treffen uns irgendwo anders, das wird besser sein. Wir werden sehen, jedenfalls... ich muss jetzt wieder... die Arbeit ruft, und ich darf nicht so lange wegbleiben, wenn der Dunkle Lord mich verdächtigt ist alles aus! Einen schönen Abend noch euch beiden, und grüßt Severus herzlich von mir!"  
"Wiedersehen, Philipp!" Sie reichte ihm die Hand und er drückte sie sanft.  
"Tschau, tschau... bis in ein paar Monaten, schätze ich", sagte Albus vergnügt und hob die Hand zu einem Abschiedsgruß.  
Philipp trat in den Kamin, nahm eine Hand voll Flohpulver, warf es ins Feuer, sagte deutlich "Spinner´s End!" und verschwand.

"Spinner´s End? Was ist das?", wunderte sich Hermine.  
"Spinner´s End ist die Straße, in der Severus eigentlich wohnt. Ich denke, er wird dort noch ein paar Bücher holen und dann wieder nach Hause zu Voldemort gehen."  
"Er wohnt bei Voldemort?"  
"Ja, deswegen kann er nicht lange weg. Und wenn er weggeht, muss er dies mit allen Mitteln und vielen, vielen Umwegen tun. Nun, bevor du kamst, sagte er mir, dass das nächste Todessertreffen nächste Woche Dienstag sei. Du wirst den Nachmittagsunterricht ausfallen lassen, weil du Verwandte besuchen wirst und dich in Wirklichkeit an den Ort begeben, den ich dir am Montagabend zeigen werde. Und nun ist es Zeit zum Mittagessen. Komm, lass uns gehen, Hermine, mein Nachwuchs!", grinste er, und sie verließen das Büro und schlenderten in die Große Halle.

"Severus und Philipp kennen sich? Und Philipp _mag_ Severus?"  
"Ja, unsere zwei Spione sind gut befreundet, auch wenn es unvorstellbar ist. Aber sie haben so viel zusammengearbeitet und sich gegenseitig so viel beigebracht und sich schon so oft das Leben gerettet... Voldemorts Aufgaben zu erfüllen ist eben eine echte Herausforderung und hat die beiden zusammengeschweißt. Die sind richtig dicke Freunde! Aber Severus´ Verhalten hat Voldemort nicht ganz so gefallen wie das von Philipp. Nur ihn hat er in seinen engsten Kreis aufgenommen, Severus stand kurz davor. Aber ich bin mir sicher, Voldemort vertraute ihm voll und ganz."  
"Was ist mit Severus? Weiß er es schon? Dass er erkannt wurde?"  
"Ja, er war vorhin schon bei mir, kurz vor dir. Er war etwas kritisch, als er hörte, dass wir dich miteinbeziehen würden, soweit du einverstanden wärst, doch er hat eingesehen, dass es _deine_ Entscheidung ist und wollte gehen, noch bevor du in mein Büro kamst. Wollte nicht, dass du dich zu irgend etwas gezwungen fühlst in seiner Gegenwart. Dass du keine voreiligen Entscheidungen triffst. Da ist er. Schau mal, der sieht aus, als würde er auf glühenden Kohlen sitzen!", schmunzelte er. "Du wirst es ihm selbst sagen, ich habe damit absolut nichts zu tun."  
Mit diesen Worten beschleunigte er seine Schritte, erreichte den Lehrertisch einige Sekunden vor ihr und setzte sich auf seinen Platz.

"Und?", drängte Severus, sobald Hermine in Hörweite war.  
"Na, was schon?"  
"Muss man bei dir erst Geld einwerfen, bevor zu etwas preisgibst?"  
"Ich werde den Plan natürlich ausführen, ich habe zugesagt! Aber, aber, komm schon, jetzt guck nicht so als ob dir das nicht vollkommen klar gewesen wäre!"  
"Du wirst am Dienstagabend also zu diesem Treffen gehen?"  
"Jap!", antwortete sie in selbstverständlichem Tonfall.  
"Du bist vollkommen verrückt und übergeschnappt!", murrte er sarkastisch, woraufhin sie ihre Hand auf seinen Oberschenkel klatschte und damit die Schüler auf sie aufmerksam machte.  
"Danke, das Kompliment gebe ich gerne zurück und möchte mürrisch und bekloppt hinzufügen! Und ich liiiebe deinen Sarkasmus!", konterte sie blendend gelaunt und fuhr mit der Hand etwas weiter nach hinten, sodass er zusammenzuckte und das Gesicht verzog.  
"Hermine, die Schüler!", fauchte er mit schlecht unterdrücktem Verlangen in der Stimme.  
"Na und?"  
Severus´ Lippen kräuselten sich, und es hätte Hermine nicht gewundert, wenn er ihr eine gescheuert hätte. Doch stattdessen raunte er leise: „Gleichfalls vielen Dank für das Komliment, 'Miss Granger'!" und prostete ihr zu.  
Grinsend stießen sie miteinander an und ernteten dabei wiedereinmal Applaus und Gejohle von den Schülern.

Während Albus, mit sich kämpfend, sich nicht ebenfalls Hermine und Severus zuzuwenden, über die er sich die ganze Zeit über wie immer wahnsinnig amüsiert hatte(er hatte jedes Wort mitgehört und jede Bewegung beobachtet), verkündete, dass die Hufflepuffs sich bereiterklärt hatten, die nächste Party zu veranstalten, zog Severus Hermine, ihr verführerisch in die Augen sehend, an der Hand aus der Halle. Er schien völlig vergessen zu haben, dass es ihm üblicherweise peinlich war, sich so, und dann auch noch mit einer Frau, blicken zu lassen.  
"Severus, die Schüler!", zischte Hermine ihm zu, doch ihre Augen flammten vor Leidenschaft.  
"Na und?"

Folglich hatte nicht ein einziger der Schüler aus Rawenclaw, Slytherin und Gryffindor auch nur eine ungefähre Vorstellung, unter welchem Motto diese Party stattfinden sollte.


	15. Eine Party, aber welches Motto?

**Kapitel 15 - Eine Party - aber welches Motto...?**

Bis zum nächsten Tag, ein Tag vor der Party, wussten immernoch nur wenige Schüler, welches das Party-Motto war. Zwar hatten die Hufflepuffs versucht, es so geheim wie möglich zu halten um eine einmalige Blamage zu veranstalten(ihnen war nicht entgangen, dass niemand zugehört hatte, und mit ihrem Motto könnte das mit der Blamage was werden), doch manche hatten es trotzdem erfahren.

* * *

Am Samstagabend schließlich machten sich die Gryffindors, Rawenclaw und Slytherins auf den Weg in die Große Halle. Da fast niemand wusste, was er anziehen sollte, war es eine bunt gemischte Menge. Jeder glotzte den anderen an und machte sich Sorgen, dass er das Falsche trug.  
Kommentare wie "Schaut euch _die_ mal an!" oder "Meinst Du, das ist das Passende?" schwirrten durch die Halle. Diese war zwar festlich geschmückt, doch man konnte beim besten Willen nicht erkennen, für welchen Anlass.  
Kein einziger der Hufflepuffs war zu sehen. Auch die Leher schienen verschollen zu sein.  
Ein lautes Glockenschlagen ließ die Schüler verstummen. Die Türen flogen auf, und hereingeschritten kamen die Vermissten, in feinster Abendkleidung.  
Die Große Halle wurde augenblicktlich erhellt, sanfte Walzermusik ertönte und eine Tanzfläche erschien, um sie herum altmodische Tische, mit dazu passenden Stühlen.

Albus machte den Anfang und reichte elegant Minerva die Hand. Diese ergriff sie und ließ sich auf die Tanzfläche führen, wo sie zu tanzen begannen.  
Kurz darauf taten Severus und Hermine es ihnen gleich, und weitere Lehrer, unter ihnen die ungleichen Paare Pomona und Filius und Madam Pince und Filch, folgten. Die Hufflepuffs gingen ihrem Beispiel nach ihrem Beispiel und begannen ebenfalls zu tanzen.

Nach einigen Minuten löste sich Albus von Minerva und trat in die Mitte und sagte laut: "Willkommen zu unserem kleinen Ball! Ja, wenn ihr nicht zuhört, ist das euer Problem, ich nehme nicht an, dass sich irgendwer einen Tanzpartner gesucht hat, also seht, wie ihr mit dieser Situation klarkommt!"

Niemand konnte ihn ernst nehmen, er grinste einfach zu breit. Er schien ebendiese Lage erwartet zu haben und konnte sich das Lachen über die verdutzten Gesichter seiner Schützlinge kaum verkneifen. Schnell drehte er sich um, griff wieder nach Minervas Hand und tanzte weiter mit ihr.

Er machte eine einladende Geste und forderte die anderen auf, sich zu ihnen zu gesellen, doch keiner wollte ihm so recht abnehmen, dass er allen Ernstes glaubte, sie würden den heutigen Abend mit Tanzen verbringen.  
Statt sich Tanzparntner zu suchen, starrten sie viel lieber auf ihre Professoren Granger und Snape, die enger denn je aneinandergeschmiegt waren.

"Die strahlen die Liebe förmlich aus!", schwärmte Annabell ihrer Freundin vor.

Diese nickte verträumt. "Ja, das muss wahre Liebe sein..."

* * *

"Okay, okay, ihr fallt nicht auf uns rein, dann werden wir es wohl zugeben müssen: Motto ist nicht Ball, sondern Rock!", ertönte schließlich Albus´ Stimme.

Er hob den Zauberstab, und wo vorher die langweiligen Tische waren, standen nun moderne Stehtische, und der Vorhang am anderen Ende der Halle löste sich auf, eine Band kam zum Vorschein und fing sofort an zu spielen.  
Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die Hufflepuffs und die anderen Lehrer, die Ballkleider verwandelten sich in angesagte Outfits und alle begannen sofort zu tanzen.

* * *

"Hey! Schaut euch das an! Nicht zu fassen!"

Nein, das war wirklich nicht zu fassen. Hermine und Severus standen mitten auf der Tanzfläche, er mit nacktem Oberkörper, sie in hauengem Top, beide wild tanzend.

Normalerweise hätte Albus solchen Sachen ein sofortiges Ende bereitet, aber es machte ihm einfach viel zu viel Spaß, den beiden zuzuschauen. Er würde das schon noch rechtzeitig abbrechen, wenn sie sich weiter ausziehen würden...  
Das geschah zwar nicht, aber auch so waren Hermine und Severus wiedereinmal der Mittelpunkt der Party(diesmal ganz ohne Alkohol...!).

"Minerva", begann Albus, doch diese blockte ab.

"Nein, werden wir nicht, Albus!"

"Warum nicht?"

"Ich mache mich vor meinen Schülern nicht zum Affen!"

"Hermine und Severus machen sich nicht zum Affen, ganz im Gegenteil, unsere Schüler lieben das doch."

"Bald, Albus, aber jetzt noch nicht, ja?", bat Minerva, und Albus nickte.

Es wäre sowieso nicht nötig gewesen, dass sie sich outeten, das andere Paar unterhielt die Schüler zu Genüge.  
Durch ihre stürmischen Tanzeinlagen und innige Knutschereien zogen sie alle Blicke auf sich, irgendwann standen alle an den Stehtischen um sie herum und sie waren die einzigen auf der Tanzfläche.

* * *

"Severus, ich verstehe Dich wirklich nicht! Du bist der verdammt nochmal gefürchtetste Lehrer von ganz Hogwarts, Du lässt Dich zu so etwas hinreißen?"

"Mit der richtigen Frau mach ich alles!", raunte er, und Hermin gefror das Blut in den Adern.  
Severus schien es zu bemerken, denn er flüsterte grinsend: "Na, Miss Granger, können wir unser Verlangen nicht im Zaum halten?"

"Severus, halt jetzt die Klappe, sonst kann ich es wirklich nicht mehr!"

"Faszinierend...!"

"Ruhe!", zischte sie, doch er beachtete es nicht, sondern griff ihr zur Antwort um die Hüfte und ließ sie kreisen, und Hermine entfuhr unwillkührlich ein Stöhnen, was Severus ein Schmunzeln entlockte.

"Na, na, jetzt reißen sie sich aber zusammen!"

"Ha, ha, ha!", stichelte sie und presste ihren Unterkörper  
gegen ihn, woraufhin er ein leises Geräusch von sich gab.

"Also wirklich, Professor Snape!"

Er wirbelte sie herum und streifte zur Strafe _versehentlich_ihre Oberweite und sie zog ihn erneut in einen Kuss und ließ währeddessen die Hände zu seinem Schritt wandern.

"Hermine, das reicht jetzt! Sag es, wenn Du solche Spielchen magst, aber wir machen das nicht vor unseren Schülern!"

"Ist ja schon gut, das geht zu weit", gab Hermine zu und drehte einen Schritt zurück.

* * *

"Das sollte für heute Abend genügen!", hörten sie von weit fern irgendwo Albus´ Stimme. "Eine gute und erholsame Nacht euch allen! Oh, und eine spaßige, wie ich vielleicht hinzufügen sollte..."

Alle drehten sich um und starrten wieder ihre Professoren Granger und Snape an. Snape warf Dumbledore einen bösen Blick zu, Granger schien die Lage jedoch auch kaum peinlich zu sein. Nein, sie grinste sogar.

Nur zu gerne hätte Severus ihr einen Stoß versetzt, doch wie würde das dann aussehen? Das würde Albus´ Vermutung wohl bestätigen und alle würden sich noch mehr über sie lustig machen.

"Na toll, jetzt weiß ganz Hogwarts, dass wir hute Nacht Sex miteinander haben werden!", zischte er Hermine zu.

"Ach, werden wir das...?"

"Jetzt sag bloß, Du willst nicht!"

"Ich weiß nicht..."

"Dass ich nicht lache!"

"Tust Du aber!"

"Du weißt, was ich meine!"

"Natürlich weiß ich, was Du meinst, aber Du machst Albus Vorwürfe, dass er angedeutet hat, dass wir heute Nacht miteinander schlafen werden, und selbst beredest Du das mit mir ganz offen vor der ganzen Schule... Denn, solltest Du es noch nicht bemerkt haben, hören uns alle schon die ganze Zeit wie gebannt zu!", erklärte sie.

Darauf hatte Severus keine Antwort.

"Ach Du scheiße!", sagte er schließlich.

Hermine konnte nicht mehr, sie musste einfach loslachen, und die anderen, ihr dankbar, stimmten mit ein.  
Sie schnappte Severus am Arm und zog ihn zu sich heran.

"Mach Dir keine Gedanken, das hätten die sich auch so zusammenreimen können, oder?"


	16. Die stärkste Macht

**Kapitel 16 - Die stärkste Macht**

Der Dienstag rückte näher und Hermine wurde zusehends nervöser. Severus war ständig bei ihr um sie zu beruhigen, was ihm nicht immer gelang, und sie versuchte sich krampfhaft auf ihre Arbeit zu konzentrieren.  
Am Dienstagmittag traf sie sich ein letztes Mal mit Albus und Severus, um alles durchzusprechen.  
"Bleib immer gedeckt, Dir wird nichts geschehen, niemand wird Dich sehen. Alles wird gut", redeten sie ununterbrochen auf sie ein.  
Plötzlich platzte Hermine dazwischen: "Okay, alles klar, ich bin bereit... ich bin bereit..."  
Die beiden Männer sahen sie besorgt an.  
"Sicher?", fragte Severus, doch Hermine hatte die Antwort gegeben, bevor er auch nur daran gedacht hatte, die Frage zu stellen - sie hatte es genau gewusst, dass diese Frage gleich kommen würde.  
"Ja, ich bin sicher, Severus!"  
"Dann sage ich es Dir ein letztes Mal: Du _musst_ es nicht tun. Nur, solange Du willst. Ich weiß, es ist riskant, und wir brauchen Dich schließlich noch", sagte Albus.  
"Ich werde es tun!", brauste Hermine auf. "Keine Widerrede, Severus! Ich werde es tun. Ich _will _es tun!"

* * *

"Viel Glück, von ganzem Herzen, Hermine. Bis später!", verabschiedete sich Severus um halb acht von ihr.  
"Hoffentlich!", konterte sie, doch er hatte sie schon in seine Arme gezogen und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.  
"Du wirst das schaffen, glaub mir!"  
"Wenn Du das sagst glaub ich das mal. Bis dann, Severus. Ich liebe Dich!"  
"Warte noch kurz. Ich möchte Dich noch etwas fragen. Oder eher, um etwas bitten. Ich möchte um Deine Hand anhalten."  
Hermine stockte der Atem.  
"Oh... Severus!", flüsterte sie hingebungsvoll, und er zog zwei Ringe aus der Tasche.  
Sie hatten die Form der Slytherinschlange in den Gryffindorfarben.  
Hermine musste gegen Tränen ankämpfen.  
"Weinst Du vor Leid oder vor Glück?", fragte er abwartend.  
"Vor Glück, Severus. Vor Glück. _Ich liebe Dich__!_"  
Sie hielt ihm die Hand hin und er steckte ihr ihren Ring an.  
"Ich liebe Dich auch, Hermine!"

* * *

Draußen vor Hogwarts´ Toren im Gebüsch wartete Philipp auf sie.  
"Du wirst mit mir etwa hundert Meter weiter weg apparieren, und dann läufst Du ungefähr fünfundsiebzig Meter in die Richtung, die ich dir zeigen werde. Und dort suchst Du Dir dann einen günstigen Platz, das kann ich nicht übernehmen, ab dann, wenn wir dort sind, bist Du ganz auf Dich allein gestellt", erklärte er ihr, und auch ihm war Unruhe anzumerken.  
Hermine nickte. "Gut, alles verstanden. Dann los."  
Er hob ihr einen Arm hin, sie ergriff ihn, er schloss die Augen und wenige Sekunden später standen sie in einer völlig verwilderten Landschaft, um sie herum war nichts als Wüste.  
Aber Moment mal.  
Da war nicht nur Wüste!

"Oh nein, ich hab gar nicht daran gedacht, Dich weiter vorne abzusetzen. Bleib einfach stehen!", sagte Philipp gerade, doch etwas anderes als Besorgnis war seiner Stimme anzumerken. Da war noch etwas...  
Doch ehe Hermine begriff, hing sie kopfüber in der Luft und konnte in zwei triumphierende Gesichter blicken.  
Sie erkannte sie sofort, obwohl sie verkehrt herum waren.  
Philipp und - sie hielt die Luft an - Lord Voldemort.  
"Ihr habt wirklich geglaubt, ich sei ein Spion", begann Philipp. "Ich wurde in den engeren Kreis aufgenommen, weil ich mich bereiterklärte, Spion für den Dunklen Lord zu werden, und nicht länger einer für Dumbledore zu sein!"  
"Aber... Dumbledore hat... Dir vertraut!"  
"Natürlich hat er mir vertraut! Wäre ja schlecht gewesen wenn nicht, oder? Aber Du weißt doch: Dumbledore sieht mich so gut wie nie. Anfangs, als ich noch sein Spion war - oh ja, ich war _wirklich_ seiner - _war_ - konnte ich ihm Informationen liefern, wichtige Informationen, ich habe ihm meine Treue eindeutig bewiesen. Also musste ich ihm nur noch erzählen, der Dunkle Lord hätte mir befohlen, bei ihm zu leben, und er ließ diese Ausrede durchgehen und vertraute mir weiterhin. Und er wird mir auch noch vertrauen, wenn ich heute Nacht wieder zu ihm gehen werde, denn Du wirst ihn nie über meine wahre Persönlichkeit aufklären können. Denn Du wirst nie wieder zu ihm zurückgehen. Du wirst Severus nie wieder sehen. Du wirst nämlich sterben!"

Bei diesen letzten Worten huschte ein fieses Grinsen über Voldemorts Gesicht, bevor er selbst zu sprechen begann, mit einer zitternden, hohen Stimme.  
"Soso. Hermine Granger also. Severus´... _Freundin_..."  
"Verlobte!", korrigierte sie ihn, halb wütend, halb verängstigt.  
"Oho, Verlobte also schon! Dann wirst Du also nicht als seine Freundin, sondern als seine _Verlobte_ sterben, welch eine Ehre!", kommentierte Voldemort belustigt. "Ich darf Severus´ Verlobte umbringen, habt ihr gehört?"  
Hermine sah sich verwirrt um. Um sie herum standen überall Todesser.  
"Hätten Sie die verdammte Güte, mich zu Boden zu holen, Riddle!", fauchte sie bösartig.  
"Na, na, nur nicht unartig werden, Miss Granger! Aber nun gut, wenn Du willst..."  
Lässig schnippte er mit dem Zauberstab und sie fiel unsanft auf den Boden. Bevor jemand reagieren konnte war sie aufgesprungen und hatte einen Stupor in Richtung Voldemort geschickt. Er verfehlte ihn zwar, traf dafür aber Philipp, der nach hinten umkippte.

Ein zweiter Stupor ließ die Menge auseinanderspritzen und Hermine hatte freie Bahn.  
Sie rannte um ihr Leben.  
Doch schon bald lag sie längs auf dem Boden und wurde mit einem Fluch wie durch unsichtbare Seile zurückgezogen.  
"Wollten wir etwa abhauen?", fragte Voldemort.  
"Du nicht, aber ich. Keine Sorge, ich hätte auch wirklich nicht erwartet, dass ich das schaffe bei so vielen Trotteln und ihrem Herr, dem wahnsinnig tollen Hecht hier!"  
In diesem Moment war eine Todesserin zu ihr gestürzt und ihr an die Kehle gesprungen.  
Bellatrix Lestrange.  
"_DU!_", kreischte Hermine, in Gedanken an Sirius, und rammte ihr mit aller Wucht, die sie aufbringen konnte, ihren Zauberstab in den Bauch.  
Das hatte die dunkelhaarige Hexe nicht bedacht, und mit einem lauten Schmerzensschrei sank sie zu Boden.

Hermine zog ihren Zauberstab zurück, der nun vor Blut tropfte, und sah, geschockt über ihre Tat, jedoch ohne Mitleid, auf die sterbende Frau zu ihren Füßen herab. "Du bekommst nur, was Du längst verdienst!", keuchte sie mit zu Schlitzen verengten Augen.  
"Nein!", schrie Voldemort. "Du wirst nicht eine meiner treusten Dienerinnen töten. Nicht Du, Du Schlammblut!"  
"Oh nein, ich bin kein Schlammblut!" Sie lachte verächtlich. "Ich bin wirklich enttäuscht, Riddle, dass Du Dich nicht erinnerst; im Gegensatz zu _Dir_ bin ich nämlich reinblütig!" Die Worte waren spontan aus ihr herausgerutscht, bevor sie richtig darüber hatte nachdenken können.  
"Lüg nicht!", kreischte dieser.  
"Sieh mich an, Tom, sieh mich an!", sagte Hermine ruhig, aber bestimmt, ohne die geringste Ahnung zu haben, wie sie aus dieser Situation wieder entkommen sollte.  
Er gehorchte widerwillig und musterte sie. Auch die anderen waren auf sie fixiert.  
Plötzlich füllten sich seine Augen mit Tränen. "Du... Du bist meine... Jessica... meine... die Einzige, die ich jemals gemocht habe... und hier treffe ich Dich wieder. Als Hermine Granger. Severus Snapes´ Verlobte. Und bin zu allem Überfluss kurz davor, Dich zu töten..."  
Sie hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, wer Jessica war, doch sie nickte gespielt betrübt.  
Was dann geschah, konnte sie sich nicht erklären. Es war unmöglich.

_"Neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeiiin!" _Lord Voldemort fiel in sich zusammen, wörtlich in Schutt und Asche; sein durchdringender letzter Schrei hallte noch lange in ihren Ohren nach. Die Todesser schraken zusammen, die Münder standen ihnen offen.  
In weniger als einer Sekunde war Hermine - nach einem letzten angewiderten Blick auf Bellatrix Lestrange, die mittlerweile kein Lebenszeichen mehr von sich gab, und auf Lord Voldemort, der als dieser nicht mehr zu erkennen war - zu der leeren Stelle im Kreis gehechtet. Kaum zwanzig Meter weiter weg sah sie die Linie, die sie als Apparationssperre erkannt hatte.  
Dort angekommen, warf sie sich regelrecht darüber und apparierte zitternd zurück nach Hogwarts.

* * *

Vor den Toren angekommen, sank sie zu Boden. Der letzte Gedanke, den sie fasste, war die Erkenntnis über der Grund dafür, dass Lord Voldemort an einer bloßen Erinnerung gestorben war. An der stärksten Macht, die die Welt kannte.

_Liebe._


	17. Epilog

**Epilog**

****'

Hermine wird wenige Stunden später vor Hogwarts` Toren gefunden und ausreichend versorgt.

Sie gibt keineswegs Albus die Schuld, weil er Philipp vertraut hatte.  
Im Gegenteil, sie sieht in ihm ihren besten Freund, denn so sehr sie sich auch anstrengen würde, sie würde nicht umhinkommen, ihn zu mögen.  
Dafür hatte er ihr einfach zu oft geholfen und ihr sein Vertrauen in sie bewiesen.

Hermines Geschichte wird hoch angesehen und sie kann das Fach Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste weiterhin unterrichten.  
Sie bekommt einen Merlinorden erster Klasse.  
Wohlverdient.

Kurz nach der Hochzeit mit Severus wird ihre gemeinsame Tochter Scarlett geboren und wächst in der unendlichen Liebe ihrer Eltern auf.

Albus und Minerva können nicht länger geheim halten, was zwischen ihnen ist, und die Schüler können sich vor Begeisterung nicht mehr halten.  
Kurz darauf geben sie ihre Verlobung bekannt.

Auf der Feier nach Tonks und Remus` Hochzeit verabschiedet sich Mad-Eye Moody für immer von ihnen und stirbt friedlich in Albus` Armen.

Harry kann Hermine nicht genug dafür danken, dass sie für ihn Rache an Bellatrix Lestrange und natürlich Lord Voldemort genommen hat.  
Er lebt in Hogsmeade, zusammen mit Ron, Ginny, Luna und Neville, seinen besten Freunden, in einer WG. Alle sind oft zu Besuch im Schloss und sind dort - sowohl von Schülern als auch von Lehrern - stets gerne gesehen.

'

* * *

'

Wenn Hermine heute daran denkt, was für ein harter Kampf es gewesen war, den sie schließlich gesiegt und Severus für sich gewonnen hatte, versteht sie die Welt nicht mehr. Doch sie bereut keine ihrer Handlungen, da sie weiß, warum sie diesen Kampf, der so oft aussichtslos erschienen war, gekämpft hat.

_Aus Liebe._


End file.
